Heridas del corazón
by Naly Liz
Summary: Tras un engaño de Naraku, la historia se repite. Aome e Inuyasha pelearan por sus vidas. Sera una venganza para sanar las heridas del corazón.
1. Chapter 1 Primera parte

Recién había amanecido, me vestí con mi uniforme de la escuela y puse todo lo necesario dentro de mi confiable mochila amarilla. Fui hacia mi mueble y agarre el collar que se encontraba ahí.

Luego de unos pequeños toques, mi regalo estaba preparado. Sonreí. Un hermoso colgante con forma de corazón que se abría y mostraba dos fotos: una de Inuyasha y otra mía que nos habíamos sacado en mi época en una cabina de fotos. Era de color dorado. _Solo espero que a él le guste._

También agarre mi arco y flechas, Kaede me había dicho lo que lo llevara conmigo a esta época a pesar de haberle dicho que no era necesario. Me despedí de mi mamá, Sota y mi abuelo. Corrí al pozo que conecta a esta época con la de Inuyasha.

Iré antes de lo acordado, _supongo que Inuyasha estará contento_. Salte dentro del pozo y cuando salí camine hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Divise a Shippo a lo lejos jugando con Kirara afuera de la cabaña.

-¡AOME!- grito Shippo con entusiasmo cuando me vio, saltando a mis brazos. Tire mi mochila al suelo y lo abrace. La anciana Kaede, Sango y el Monje Miroku salieron de la cabaña al escuchar nuestras voces.

-Señorita Aome, llego antes de lo esperado- dijo el Monje.

-Sí, pude ponerme al día en mis estudios por fin- le respondí sonriendo.

-Eso está bien Aome,te felicito pero de igual manera partiremos mañana a buscar los fragmentos de Shikon- dijo Sango.

-¿Y por qué no hoy?- _esto era raro_. Se miraron entre ellos como debatiéndose si decirme algo o no.

-¿Es sobre Inuyasha?¿No?¿Él está bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Si Aome, no te preocupes, solo que él…. – Sango no dijo nada más y agacho la cabeza.

-¡EL TONTO DE INUYASHA SE FUE A ENCONTRAR CON KIKYO!- grito Shippo. Abrí los ojos y apreté el collar en mi mano llevándolo cerca de mi corazón. Se instaló un momento de tensión entre nosotros, trate de decir algo pero no pude y salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Todavía llevaba conmigo mi arco junto con las flechas.

Podía sentir la presencia de los fragmentos que Kikyo llevaba con ella. Corrí hacia allí. ¿Por qué iba? Si ya sabía lo que iba a ver. Supongo que era para recalcarme que Inuyasha no era nada mío.

 _Él no era nada mío._

 _Nada mío._ Repetía mentalmente.

Llegue al lugar y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Cuando Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo jamás se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Estaban parados enfrente del otro. No podía escucharlos, pero lo que mis ojos vieron no creo que pueda olvidarlo. Kikyo se acercó al rostro de Inuyasha y lo beso, lo peor de todo… él le correspondió. La abrazo con mucha ternura. Él sabía que yo lo amaba, se lo había confesado, solo esperaba un poco de respeto de su parte. Dije que estaría con él, a pesar de que él dijo que estaría con Kikyo

-Inuyasha- susurre pero el igual no me escuchaba, que más daba. Pero Kikyo si me vio y en medio del beso sonrió. Me di la vuelta y me aleje de allí. Camine sin rumbo.

Llore como nunca. ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para él? Siempre dije que no cambiaría mi forma de ser por una persona, pero el cambio todo eso. Llore por amor, sufrí y no fue correspondido. Todo eso en tan poco tiempo. Sé que ellos tuvieron un pasado pero hubiese querido ser su presente y futuro. Trate de seguir a su lado, pretendiendo no ser una chiquilla inmadura, pero es como ahora me estoy comportando. No podía competir por su amor para obtener a Inuyasha, él no era un objeto, y Kikyo solo deseaba lo mismo que yo, el amor de Inuyasha. Pero lo más importante era su felicidad.

En un primer momento él dijo que ya no iría tras Kikyo, que me protegería. Todos rompen promesas. Ni siquiera soportaba la idea de verlos juntos, y justo hoy que yo esperaba que él se llevara un sorpresa termine siendo yo la sorprendida.

Camine por un buen rato más y cuando me di cuenta ya está perdida. _Genial._ Enfrente de mí había un acantilado pero por donde yo estaba había un hermoso campo repleto de flores.

Me senté en el suelo y mire al cielo. Saque un flecha y puse el colgante alrededor de él. Apunte directo hacia el lugar de donde yo había venido y había visto a Inuyasha y Kikyo por última vez.

-Ya no mas Inuyasha- y dispare. La flecha dio en un árbol y ahí quedo...

Ya no quería sufrir, desde que había llegado a esta época había desarrollado un gran afecto a mis amigos pero a veces sentía a Inuyasha distante, mientras que con Kikyo él se mostraba más apegado. _Esto dolía y mucho hasta el punto de sentir una gran opresión en el pecho, más precisamente cerca del corazón._

De repente sentí la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon detrás de mí, había aparecido sin darme cuenta, no tuve tiempo de girarme y disparar una flecha. Sentí como si unas garras se clavaran a lo largo de mi espalda y mi respiración se cortó. Caí hacia adelante, al suelo, sin siquiera haber apoyado las manos. No había soltado mi arco. Me costaba respirar. Pero no podía dejar que es demonio acabara conmigo, gire sobre mi espalda rápidamente a pesar del fuerte dolor, agarre una flecha y dispare. El reflejo del sol no me dejaba ver pero cuando me acostumbre a él, no vi nada. No había nadie, el demonio había escapado. La flecha desapareció entre los árboles. Trate de pararme pero el fuerte dolor me volvió a atacar. Usando mi arco logre pararme y usarlo como un soporte para mí.

 _-_ ¿Cómo estas querida Aome? Tanto tiempo sin vernos- _Naraku_

 _-_ ¡MALDITO! ¡¿Tú fuiste quien me hizo esto?!- el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, lleve una mano hacia la herida y cuando la aleje, la sangre cubría la mayor parte de mi mano. -¡NARAKU TE DESTRUIRE!- trate de utilizar mi poder para tratar de descifrar donde se encontraba y cuando lo conseguí, a pesar de dolor me prepare y lance una flecha, esta rompió el campo de energía de Naraku y lo vi. Estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-

-A ti no te importa- y lance otra flecha, la luz salió leve, Naraku logro frenarla con una mano.

 _Mis poderes… ya no están_ pensé preocupada.

-¿Inuyasha te abandono y decidió irse con Kikyo? ¿La prefirió a ella antes que a ti?- _eso era… verdad aunque me doliera aceptarlo_ _pero el ¿Cómo sabia eso?_

-El veneno está comenzando a hacer efecto- _¿Veneno? ¿Era por eso que me costaba hablar y los parpados me pesaban?_

-MALDITO ¿QUE HICISTE CONMIGO?- y luego desapareció.

-¿Aome?- _Inuyasha_. Gire despacio hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás mío aunque ya sabía quién era. Abrí los ojos y lo mire sorprendida. No esperaba que viniera por mí.

Cuando me vio empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia mí.

 _-¿Por qué dejas que te lastime así? ¿Por qué dejas que juegue con tus sentimientos?-_ una voz desconocida resonaba en mi cabeza. Pero tenía razón… supongo.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES INUYASHA!- tras decir eso apunte directo con mi arco hacia él y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, de alguna manera buscando alejarme de él. Mi visión se tornaba borrosa. No sabía si era por la lagrimas o el veneno, quizás eran ambas. Inuyasha dejo de avanzar hacia mí.

-A..Aome ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupado. _Falso._ Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y mí herida cada vez dolía más y más. Mire detrás de el a pesar de ver borroso pero la pude distinguir, con su _chihaya_ difícil de confundir. _Rojo y blanco_. _Kikyo._

 _-El vino con ella, seguramente estaban caminando juntos…tomados de la mano-_ dijo la voz y ante esa idea cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-No te acerque Inuyasha o si no voy a disparar- seguí caminando más atrás.

Mi vista se giró de nuevo a ella y detrás de ella vi a Naraku preparándose para atacarla. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue desviar el arco que apuntaba a Inuyasha y apuntar al lado de Kikyo. Dispare pero la flecha en vez de dar en Naraku… sorprendentemente dio en Kikyo, más precisamente en su hombro izquierdo. Ella cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto con una expresión de dolor. _La flecha no era para ella, estaba segura que daría en Naraku._

-Yo…Yo… Yo lo s-siento. No quise hacerlo- Inuyasha de inmediato corrió a socorrer a Kikyo.  
Estaba segura de que la flecha no daría en ella pero entonces _¿Qué paso?_

Con la mano que tenía libre cubrí mi boca para aguantar el llanto. Pero era imposible. Cuando una lagrima caía, otras le seguían. Inuyasha logro quitar la flecha y puso sobre sus piernas a Kikyo, él empezó a… llorar. La abrazo y la beso en los labios... _Me dolía._ Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la sangre fluía de herida. _No quise hacerlo, perdóname Inuyasha. Todo esto es mi culpa._

Él levanto su vista y en su mirada vi odio, jamás me había mirado así. Parecía irreal que alguien como él me mirara de esa forma, siempre fue bueno conmigo. _Nunca lo hubiera imaginado._

-Prometí que protegería a Kikyo pero nunca imagine que fuera tú la que la iba lastimar, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE AOME?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DISPARASTE HACIA KIKYO?¡ ¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEAS!-

Di un paso hacia atrás pero no sentí nada y me di cuenta que estaba cayendo hacia atrás. Logre agarrarme del borde con una sola mano ya que en la otra tenía el arco. Las heridas se abrían cada vez más.

-INUYASHA-grite. Vino con Kikyo en brazos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!-me grito. Pero yo ya no tenía voz. El veneno había recorrido la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba débil. Inuyasha debe de haber pensado que no quería responderle y pensé que me iba a ayudar pero sin embargo lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario. Piso mi mano y de inmediato caí. Todavía me acuerdo de su rostro, con lágrimas en él. Mirándome mientras caía hacia el rio. Él se dio vuelta y se alejó. Desde ese día, mi vida cambio.

* * *

Bueno, este es una historia que tenia pensada hace mucho, no saben cuanto me costo jajaja... espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo la primera parte del capitulo, es como una introducción. Comenten si les gusto, me alegraria mucho. Besos:)


	2. Chapter 1 Segunda parte

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, mis piernas me dolían, mejor dicho me dolía todo el cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y mire a mí alrededor buscando identificar donde me encontraba pero solo veía un techo y paredes de madera. Nada más. No había nada, todo estaba vacío. _Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo?_ De repente las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha volvieron a mí. _El beso, mi herida, Naraku, mi flecha en Kikyo, Inuyasha llorando y abrazándola, yo al borde del precipicio, y por último…Inuyasha pisando mi mano para que yo cayera. Su rostro. Mi grito. Agua._ Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. El rencor me invadía. Quería golpear algo. _Maldito Naraku._

-Por fin despiertas- gire mi rostro asustada buscando a la voz que apareció recientemente. Eso provoco otro gran dolor. _Genial_. Era un hombre mayor que vestía una larga túnica blanca. Su cabello era una mezcla de negro y blanco. Sus ojos eran grises. Trasmitía cierta confianza pero igual necesitaba estar alerta.

-Tranquila, mi nombre es Yamato Takahashi, soy un sacerdote y dueño de este templo donde nos encontramos ahora-me quede callada. Mire al techo de nuevo. _Quiero irme._ -Te encontré en la orilla de un rio, estabas inconsciente así que decidí traerte. Una de mis alumnas trato de curar la mayor parte de tus heridas. Estuviste muchos días sin despertar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi- _Hubiese sido descortés no agradecer-_ Pero yo… necesito irme señor Takahashi- Mi garganta se sentía seca. Trate de moverme e hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Cuando por fin lo logre, pude sentarme. Me sentía muy cansada y adolorida. Todo me daba vueltas pero de pronto un dolor mayor al resto apareció, provenía de mi espalda. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y luego los volví a abrir. Lleve mi brazo atrás, por encima de mi hombro tratando de tocarla y cuando la alcance sentí algo líquido. Ubique mi mano frente a mi rostro y vi sangre. Aleje la mano de mi rostro horrorizada y ahí es cuando por fin vi mi ropa. Era la ropa que usan las sacerdotisas como…Kikyo.

-Se volvió a abrir, esa herida es la que nos está costando cerrarla, tienes mucho veneno dentro de ti. Tu ropa estaba destrozada y muy machada de sangre así que no nos quedó más alternativa que deshacernos de ella. Esa era la única ropa que teníamos- _Maldito Naraku_.

-D-disculpe señor, pero ¿Nadie ha venido a buscarme?- tenía una leve esperanza de que eso pasara. El suspiró y vi compasión en su mirada.

-No, nadie ha venido, pero tú te tienes que quedar hasta que esa herida cierre- dijo sonriendo.- Sé que podrás recuperarte, se nota que tienes voluntad-

-Solo quiero irme de aquí.- _Quería volver a mi casa y así escapar._

 _-_ ¿Quién te hizo esto?- sabía que estaba tratando de distraerme de mi idea de irme pero igual necesitaba desahogarme. _Contar mis problemas._

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas al lado mío y empecé a contarle todo. Desde que llegue a esta época, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha y Kikyo además de lo que ocurrió hace 50 años, la perla de Shikon, hasta la cruel trampa de Naraku, sin obviar ningún detalle de esta última.

-Naraku quería sembrar confusión entre ustedes y lo logro-

-El hizo todo esto pero de igual manera… no creo poder jamás perdonar a Inuyasha lo que me hizo. El me dejo caer al vacío. A pesar de lo que hizo Kikyo con él, las veces que trato de matarlo y matarme, Inuyasha siempre trato de salvarla. Yo estuve con él, lo acompañe. Ignore mi orgullo, mi dignidad solo para estar con él. Lo único que quería… era solo un poco de amor- para cuando dije esas palabras las lágrimas ya fluían por mi rostro sin poder detenerlas- Siento que no le importe. No me dejo explicarle, yo no quise hacerlo, él no me dejo demostrarlo. No quiero verlo nunca más. Sé que Naraku está detrás de todo esto pero eso no quita que Inuyasha me haya traicionado-

-Pero Aome, tú me dijiste que también le habías apuntado con una flecha-

-Solo trataba de alejarlo de mí, me sentí humillada. Pero él no confió en mí. Él sabía que yo no iba dispararle, tuve la oportunidad y… ¡no lo hice! Yo no le haría daño a él y menos a ella. Esa situación paso ya dos veces conmigo. Esas veces me estaban manipulando, y esta vez fue igual solo que Naraku instalo confusión en mi mente. Lo que sí es seguro es que le tengo mucho rencor a Inuyasha- dije frunciendo el ceño- Kikyo una vez trato de matarme e Inuyasha no hizo nada contra ella. Tampoco pretendía que le haga algo, solo esperaba un poco de "amistad" por su parte para así yo, poder explicar lo que paso. Quería que me tratara igual que a ella. Nunca se lo voy a perdonar.-

 _Él solo me dejo caer. Él no me busco._

El dolor de mi herida iba aumentando y volví a llevar mi mano a ella.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- dijo.- Akira y Hana vengan aquí.- por una puerta ubicada al lado de mi derecha, aparecieron dos chicas vestidas con una _chihaya_ pero con la diferencia de que sus hakamas eran de color azul. Tenían el cabello de color castaño y ojos marrones. Casi no había diferencia entre ellas, parecían gemelas. La única diferencia era que una estaba sonriendo y la otra no. Parecía que eran de su misma edad.

-Ella es Akira-señalo a la chica que estaba sonriendo.-Y ella es Hana-la chica seria.

-Es un gusto conocerte y hablar por fin…-

-Yumiko, dime Yumiko- dije y el señor Takahashi me miro pero no dijo nada.

-Que hermoso nombre… bueno, en fin, estoy aquí para servirte en lo que desees-

-Muchas gracias, presiento que nos vamos a llevar bien- Hana solo miraba hacia una pared. Parece que no le caía bien pero tampoco la iba a forzar a que yo le agrade.

-Chicas ahora que ya se conocen, vayan a buscar las hierbas contra el veneno y un poco de agua-

-Sí, señor Takahashi- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo y se fueron por la puerta.

-Con que… Yumiko-agache la cabeza.

-Después de lo que paso, Inuyasha pensara que estoy muerta. No quiero que él sepa que estoy viva. Si lo sabe estoy segura que buscara la manera de mandarme a mi época o peor aún… al otro mundo. No debo dejar que me reconozca. El me odia.- suspire- Mi deber es encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ya que una de mis flechas la atravesó, y también derrotar a Naraku. Yo soy la sacerdotiza protectora de la perla, mi deber es purificarla y evitar que siga causando daño. Yo traje la perla a esta época y esa mi función.-

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas, así se hará. Pero no vas a poder hacerlo hasta que esa herida no sane-después de todo tenía razón.- podrías convertirte en mi alumna, yo podría enseñarte todo lo necesario, así pobre ser una sacerdotisa y quedarte en esta época. Saber controlar tu poder espiritual y aprender a defenderte.-

Tenía razón, no podría ir caminando por ahí sin siquiera saber defenderme. _Ya no había nadie que me cuidara y que me defendiera._

-Y dime Aome… ¿Aceptas o no?-

 _Yo no creo que este destinada a la felicidad pero por lo menos sabría que me llevaría el sufrimiento conmigo. La perla de Shikon era la causante de todo. Necesitaba purificarla. Trataría de ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudiera. Solo quería dejar de sufrir pero sabía que esos momentos vividos junto a Inuyasha seguirían siempre en mi corazón al igual que mis sentimiento pero no solo amor, también odio y rencor hacia lo que me había hecho. A veces lo celos son inevitables pero yo jamás les haría daño. No me atrevería a lastimarles, no de mi parte. Trataría de ignorar todos esos recuerdos vividos con el al igual que el del acantilado. Mientras no lo encuentre creo que todo irá bien. Nuestro destino no era estar juntos. Él estaba destinado a estar con Kikyo y yo no me interpondría. De hecho, buscaría la manera de que ellos estén juntos quitando a Naraku y a la perla de sus caminos._ -Sí, me quedare-

" _Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte"_

 **En otra parte días antes.**

Cargaba con Kikyo en mis brazos, iba a corriendo hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Kikyo tenía los ojos cerrados, por suerte ella no sentía dolor pero había que cerrar la herida. _¿Por qué lo hiciste Aome?_

No podía creer lo que había hecho, sabía que no me dispararía pero… _¿Por qué a Kikyo?_ Cuando estaba por correr a la cabaña vi una flecha con un colgante, lo saque y fui corriendo con él en mano y Kikyo también hacia la cabaña. No tenía que tener distracciones.

Llegue y todos estaban reunidos comiendo. Cuando me vieron entrar desesperado, corrieron hacia nosotros.

-¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIO?!-grito Kaede. Simplemente no le conteste y la acosté en una manta que estaba tirada en el piso. Kaede fue a buscar agua y hierbas para curarla. Yo me senté a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de barro y huesos pero algo extraño salía de la herida. _¿Acaso seria…?_

-Es veneno- Sango confirmo mis sospechas.- ¿Quién le hizo esto?-

-Maldita Aome-susurre por lo bajo. Kaede volvió a entrar.

-¿Aome? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ELLA NUNCA HARIA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS-grito desesperado Shippo. _Ella es capaz de esto y mucho más._

-No Shippo, seguro Inuyasha se confundió, ¿No es así Inuyasha? La señorita Aome nunca haría algo como esto. ¿Además cómo es posible que una flecha de ella contenga veneno?-dijo Miroku. Me levante rápidamente.

-¡FUE ELLA MALDITA SEA! ¡ELLA ES LA QUE HIRIO DE ESTA MANERA A KIKYO! ¡ESA MALDITA FUE! AOME ES CAPAZ DE TODO, YO MISMO VI COMO LE DISPARO-Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-FUE "SU FLECHA"-

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡ERES UN PERRO TONTO! SEGURO VISTE MAL Y CONFUNDISTE LAS COSAS COMO SIEMPRE. YO SE QUE ELLA NO SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER ESTO.-Shippo estaba llorando- AOME NUNCA HARIA ESTO- y tras decir esto salió corriendo de la cabaña. Sango salió tras él.

Miroku simplemente se sentó de nuevo. Kaede solo me miraba sorprendida.

-Nunca imagine esto de alguien como ella, parecía tan buena.- dijo Kaede.

-Las apariencias engañan- y tras decir eso me senté de vuelta al lado de Kikyo sosteniendo su mano. Estaba fría.

-I...Inu…Inuyasha- tras decir esto Kikyo apretó mi mano. _No te preocupes Kikyo, a partir de este momento estaré siempre a tu lado. Nadie te va a apartar de mí. Si es necesario me iré al mismo infierno para estar contigo._

-¿Dónde está la señorita Aome ahora?- La voz de Miroku salía entrecortada y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Ella…ella… cayó por un acantilado-dije obviando algunos detalles, cosas que no eran necesarias recordar. _No tenían sentido, seguro ella ahora está en el otro mundo. ¿Pero que era esto que sentía? Era odio pero había algo más… ¿Arrepentimiento?... ¿Quizás amor? NO. Eso era imposible. Yo solo amaba a Kikyo. Ella lo es todo para mí. Aome ahora está muerta. Ya había pagado por sus errores. Un humano corriente jamás sobreviviría caer de esas alturas._

Nadie dijo nada, después de todo ninguno de nosotros quería hablar del tema. Kaede termino de cubrir las heridas.

-Solo queda esperar varios días para ver cómo sigue.- el rostro de Kaede era inexpresivo. No lograba descifrar sentimiento alguno.

Tras un buen tiempo Shippo entro a la cabaña cabizbajo, se sentó en una esquina y no dijo nada, solo miraba al piso y apretaba fuertemente sus pequeños puños. Como cuando lo hacía yo por impotencia por no haber llegado a hacer algo a tiempo por algo o alguien.

Sango entro tiempo después llorando pero en su rostro se demostraba enojo al igual que en el de Miroku. Mire el collar ubicado en mi mano, era un corazón dorado que se abría al medio, allí había una imagen de Aome y mia. Apreté fuertemente esa mano hasta que se escuchó como se rompía, ya no quería nada de ella. Lamentablemente lo único que quedaría seria horribles recuerdos.

La persona que sabía que sufriría mucho seria Shippo, él había desarrollado mucho afecto con Aome, hasta el punto de que él era como un hijo. _¿Cómo una persona que se demostraba tan tierna podría llegar a ser tan fría?._

 _Buenoo... segunda parte_. Espero que les guste. Si no entienden algo o tiene dudas de lo que sea, hasta de cuando subo pregunten. No me molestan ni nada por el estilo. Saludos y gracias por todo.


	3. Chapter 2 Primera parte

-Debes limpiar tu mente, cierra los ojos y concéntrate- _lo hago, lo intento pero no puedo._ Cuando cierros los ojos puedo ver su mirada de odio mientras yo caía del acantilado.

-Aome, sé que estas dolida pero debes tratar de hacerlo- dijo el señor Takahashi así que cerré los ojos y pensé en mi madre, Sota y mi abuela. Eso provocó una gran felicidad en mí. El saber que estaban bien y que nada les pasaría.

-Muy bien, poco a poco lo vas logrando- estaba aprendiendo a crear barreras espirituales para esconderme o protegerme. Esto era verdaderamente difícil, todo un desafío pero trataría de lograrlo.- Ve a descasar y refrescarte un poco- solo asentí y camine fuera del templo con un arco y flechas que me habían dado. El señor Takahashi quería enseñarme a usar la espada, no estaba del todo segura, desde que llegue a esta época mi única arma ha sido el arco pero supongo que podría aprender a usarla, un poco más de protección me vendría bien.

Por primera vez después de un día de haber despertado iba a salir del templo. Ayer había sido el peor, pararme había sido un gran desafío. El dolor que se presentaba cada vez que lo hacía era indescriptible. Fuertes punzadas a lo largo de mi espalda. Era un tormento, y eso es a lo que básicamente me dedique a hacer ayer, caminar. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando alguien me llamo.

-¡YUMIKO!- a mi nombre falso por supuesto. Todavía no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran así.

-Hola Akira, ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunte. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el día que desperté.

-El maestro me pidió que te acompañara al rio, supongo que no sabes dónde queda-

-La verdad es que no- me reí.- Bajemos- ella asintió y sonrió.

-Todavía no puedo entender cómo es que sobreviviste, cuando llegaste estabas muy lastimada-dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Mi semblante cambio a uno serio. Ella no tenía la culpa, no tendría porque enojarme con ella, sabiendo que no sabía nada de mi.- ¿Cómo es que terminaste así?-

-No recuerdo mucho, solo que estaba caminando y de repente caí- _nadie tenía que saber._

-Y… ¿tienes familia o amigos?- un dolor se apodero de mí. _¿Acaso tenia a alguien en esta época? No. Todos me deben odiar._

-No, estoy sola. Mis padres fallecieron hace años.- me sorprendía con qué facilidad decía mentiras. _¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?_

-No te preocupes, desde ahora ya no estarás más sola- De repente la tristeza desapareció, como si no hubiera estado.

-Gracias Akira, eres una gran persona- dije con sinceridad.

-No hay de que, para eso están las amigas- me miro y sonrió.

-Si… muchas gracias. ¿Y Hana?-pregunte.

-Ella debe estar recolectando plantas medicinales, siempre lo hace. Le gusta mucho estar sola. Desde que nuestros padres fallecieron por culpa de un demonio ella busca la manera eliminarlos y lamentablente después del incidente, ocurrido hace un año aproximadamente, se cerró al mundo, como lo has notado es una chica seria, inexpresiva, jamás se sabe lo que piensa. Pero ¿sabes? Yo pienso que algunos demonios pueden ser buenos, no todos son como ella los describe: unos seres sin sentimientos que solo destruyen todo lo que tocan. Hay buenos y malos, como las personas. Se lamenta la muerte de ellos, piensa que es su culpa, aunque ella ni siquiera estaba cuando eso sucedió.- la mire y ella miraba hacia al frente, donde el sol resplandecía y en lo bajo se observaba la aldea. Era una imagen digna de admirar. En su rostro había una sonrisa melancólica.- Antes ella era una chica feliz de la vida, ahora ya puede ver las cosas igual. Yo trato de seguir adelante-

Entendía que se sentía perder a una persona querida, ese sentimiento de saber que, quizás nunca la veras de nuevo, que no había oportunidad para decirle todo lo que en esos momentos se quiere decir y expresar. Querer regresar el tiempo que paso. Mi padre falleció hace ya, muchos años. Jamás pude decirle cuanto lo quería, no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme por lo que alguna vez dije y lo lastimo, aunque sea la mínima cosa. A pesar de que en ese tiempo solo tenía 12 años y no podía entender lo que sucedía. Todos lloraban y yo solo… los miraba. Varios años después caí en cuenta que ya no lo vería más. El ya no jugaría conmigo cerca del Árbol Sagrado. Ya no lo vería más y dolía. Me tenía que conformar yendo a visitar su tumba cuando solamente quería darle un abrazo, de esos donde uno puede demostrar todo lo que siente sin decir palabra alguna. Volver a llorar y reír con él. No, yo nunca supere su partida y no creo que lo haga, solo sé que a él no le gustaría que este mal, yo sé que a mi padre le gustaría que lo recordara todos los buenos momentos, hasta incluso los malos. Que llorara, riera, me enojara si era necesario pero jamás dejara de vivir. Que mirara hacia adelante, pero recordando el pasado.

 _El pasado no se puede recuperar pero si puede tratar de aprender de él_ _y no volver a cometer los mismos errores._

-Estoy segura de que a ellos les hubiese gustado que siguieran adelante, viviendo sus vidas tal cual lo hacían con ellos. Se lo que duele pero ese es el ciclo de vida.- dije sobre sus padres- y respecto a los demonios, no todos son malos o buenos. Para mí los peores son esos seres que fingen ser algo que no son, que primero son amigables y una vez que hay confianza, en el momento menos pensado, te dan la espalda cuando más lo necesitas. Esas que te usan para un propósito. Esas que no confían en quien deposito toda su confianza en la relación. Las que te hieren por la espalda. Las falsas- para cuando dije eso estaba apretando mis puños fuertemente al igual que mi mandíbula. Estaba tratando de impedir que las lágrimas salieran

-Tienes mucha razón Yumiko. Pero dejemos de hablar eso. Mira, ahí viene un aldeano- dijo señalado al frente, donde efectivamente venia una persona desesperada corriendo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Bajamos los últimos escalones corriendo.

-¿Señor, qué le paso?- pregunto Akira, mientras entre ambas tratábamos de sostener al hombre para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Estaba en el bosque y de la nada salió u...un monstruo gigante, con forma de araña, me ataco pero logre huir. Lo malo es que me siguió hasta aquí- y después de decir eso se escuchó un estruendo.

-Quédese aquí, iré a ver- dijo Akira.

-Iré contigo- le dije.- Señor por favor, entre al templo y avísele a señor Takahashi. El solo asiento nervioso y subió corriendo las escaleras. Akira me miro con desconfianza seguramente planteándose la idea de que iba a tener que defenderme, pero demostraría que yo puedo sola. _No necesito a nadie que me proteja._

Corrimos hasta el lugar de donde vimos una gran cantidad de humo. Y lo vimos, era muy grande, tenía 3 ojos, pero lo que nos sorprendió era que lanzaba fuego por la boca. Algunas cabañas estaban incendiadas. Escuche un grito y corrí rápidamente hacia la cabaña de provino ese sonido. Cuando llegue vi a una mujer que tenía una madera incendiada en su espalda y que trataba de proteger algo. Me acerque rápidamente y trate de apartar la madera, cuando por fin lo logre. La mujer se trató de parar y cayó hacia atrás.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito el niño que había estado debajo de ella, y luego se escuchó el llanto de un bebe que él cargaba.

A pesar de todavía encontrarme débil, hice todo lo posible por sacar a la mujer de la cabaña. Cuando por fin salimos, la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió lentamente.

-L… lo lamento, no quise que quedaran así- empezó a escupir sangre.

-Trate de no hablar por favor- las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Estos niños no podían quedar así.

-Es imposible evitar lo que va a pasar niña, es el destino. Hijos perdonen, pero los dejo en buenas manos. Por favor niña, cuídalos, sé que si te arriesgaste para salvarnos eres de confianza. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- _no podía mentirle._

 _-_ Aome Higurashi, señora-

-Aome, que lindo nombre. Sé que dejo una gran responsabilidad en tus manos y lo lamento, no quería que esto terminara así, quería verlos crecer- y empezó a llorar- Lo siento tanto Hikaru, sé que serás un niño bueno y un gran hermano, te portaras bien y cuidaras de tu hermana, cuéntale todas las historias, cuéntale sobre tu padre. Enséñale todo lo que yo te enseñe. Yo iré a un lugar mejor, ya no habrá más sufrimiento para mí, sé que vivirán bien. Los amo- y tras decir eso cerro sus ojos. ¡NO!, esto no podía estar pasando. El niño, aun cargando al bebe, abrazo a su madre llorando.

-Mamita, no te vayas, prometo que me portare bien, seré un niño bueno. No te vayas por favor, no me dejes solo mamita. Te amo, por favor, abre los ojos- la ira y tristeza se apodero de mí, corrí hacia dónde provenía los fuertes ruidos. Akira estaba tratando de derivar al demonio pero no lo lograba, sus flechas no lograban hacerle nada. Me posicione al lado de ella, apunte directo a su cabeza y dispare. Una luz de color violeta rodeo a la flecha, se incrustó en la cabeza del demonio y finalmente la araña gigante cayó. Había usado gran parte de mi energía, así que apenas termine de disparar caí arrodillada al piso.

-¿Q-Que rayos fue eso?- pregunto atónita Akira. _No tengo tiempo para esto._ A pesar de encontrarme cansada y débil volví de nuevo al lugar donde estaba el niño.

-Lo siento tanto- me arrodille al lado de él y lo abrace. Sé que esto no iba a lograr nada pero por lo menos daba la sensación de no estar solo. Hikaru extendió sus brazos y me dio al bebe. Cuando lo vi resulto ser una hermosa niña, con cabellos negros y ojos color café, envuelta en una manta. Ella me miro, le sonreí. Inmediatamente dejo de llorar, se llevó el dedo pulgar a su boca y seguido de eso se rio.

Cuando el señor Takahashi llego y pidió amablemente a unos aldeanos si podía enterrar los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas. Le dije a Hikaru que me acompañara al templo, su semblante era de pura tristeza, pero accedió.

-Hikaru, por favor ve a dormir al cuarto que está ahí- dije señalando la habitación en la que he estado durmiendo yo ultimamente. El asintió callado.

Con la bebe aun en brazos salí del templo, y vi a Akira mirando desde las escaleras a la aldea.

-Últimamente los demonios nos han atacado más que de costumbre pero hoy, fue el peor ataque de todos. Y tu… Yumiko has logrado derrotarlo con una sola flecha. Los aldeanos están agradecidos. En la noche van preparar una cena en tu honor. Hace algunos días, antes de tu llegada, ya no había esperanzas, solo nos preparábamos para lo peor. Pensábamos que todo iba a quedar devastado y que nos íbamos a convertir un una aldea más destruida del montón. Pero gracias a ti todo eso cambio. Hasta Hana está sorprendida y agradecida contigo. Eres especial Yumiko- tras decir eso bajo corriendo las escaleras.

 **Varios días después**

El señor Takahashi había permitido que Hikaru y Keiko, como me dijeron que se llamaba la bebe, se quedaran en el templo, a mi cargo.

Hikaru tenía 8 años, me conto que su madre había pensado que ya no podría tener hijos, y milagrosamente tuvo a Keiko, (que tenía 6 meses de edad) después el padre de Hikaru falleció por una enfermedad y su madre entro en un estado de depresión, apenas comía, pero como pudo trato de cuidarlos. Por eso ella había dicho que ya no habría más sufrimiento para ella. Yo me encargaría de cuidarlos y criarlos.

 **En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede**

-¡AMO INUYASHA!- grito alguien, seguido de una picadura sobre mi nariz. Rápidamente abrí la palma de mi mano y golpee a la pulga Myoga.

-¿Qué quieres Myoga?-pregunte, la verdad es que hoy no estaba de buen humor. Bueno, ni hoy ni días anteriores.

-¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo para que venga a visitarlo amo Inuyasha?-

-Deja de mentir Myoga, todos saben que vives huyendo- dijo Miroku que estaba sentado al lado mío. Sango se fue a la aldea de los exterminadores junto con Kirara por un par de dias, Kikyo se encontraba afuera recolectado plantas medicinales junto con su hermana Kaede y Shippo… el parecía que no existiera, desde lo que paso, él no ha vuelto a hablar, apenas comía, ya no peleábamos como antes. Su mirada siempre estaba perdida en la pared.

-¿Por qué dice esas cosas de mi monje? Si soy solo un simple anciano- decía Myoga fingiendo llorar.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces y dinos a que viniste- dije enfadado.

-Ya… ya… bueno está bien. Estaba huyendo de un pueblo del este, justo pasaba por aquí y viene a visitarlo amo-

-¿Huyendo? ¿De qué?-

-Se dice que en esas aldeas últimamente han atacado muchos demonios, tuve miedo y hui pero cuando me detuve, a mitad de camino, a descansar escuche a un aldeano decir que un pueblo cercano se encuentra una sacerdotisa con un gran poder espiritual. Muchos quieren ir pedir su ayuda para derrotar a los demonios. Hasta se dice que desde que esa misteriosa mujer llego, ningún monstruo se ha atrevido a atacar la aldea- _¿Una misteriosa sacerdotisa? Y a mí me que importaba eso, no tenía nada que ver con Naraku._ -Y… hablando de sacerdotisas, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Aome?-

Bueno, gracias por todo. Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste. Besos

Se que por ahí no es muy interesante pero tenía que escribirlo, si no… ¿Cómo avanzar con la historia no? Hay que conocer más a los personajes, su manera de eso y eso


	4. Chapter 2 Segunda parte

Entre al cuarto donde se encontraba Hikaru, seguía en la misma posición que lo había visto en la mañana, los ojos cerrados y abrazando sus rodillas tirado en el frio suelo. Me acerque cuidadosamente a él y me senté sobre mis rodillas a su lado

La comida que le había traído seguía estando en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que seguramente estaba fría. Ya había pasado un día desde ese suceso donde su madre perdió la vida.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me decía que cuando una persona fallece, esta te cuidara desde donde este. Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 12 años. Sentía que lo había perdido todo, a pesar de tener amigos sentía que algo me faltaba. Así fueron pasando los años y con el tiempo deje de creer lo que mi madre decía, nada cambiaba y yo iba decayendo cada día más. Creía que nada iba a ser igual.-me interrumpió.

-Eso no ayuda- susurro el desde su lugar.

-Déjame terminar de hablar-de cierta manera me alegraba de que hablara, pensé que quizás estaría durmiendo y yo hablaría sola-Vivía con un gran dolor pero trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa. Sentía que debía ser fuerte por los demás… por mí. Luego, tres años después, en mi cumpleaños número 15, un demonio me arrastro por un pozo. Estaba aterrada pero logre alejarla de mi- cuando dije esto último Hikaru volteo a verme- Mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba en pozo, primero pensé que era un sueño pero me di cuenta que no, empecé a llamar a mi hermano pero como no venía, tuve que salir sola. Cuando salí, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos… no había nada que yo conociera, el templo de mi familia… hasta incluso ellos habían desaparecido pero ¿sabes? A pesar de estar perdida me sentí en casa, de alguna manera me encontraba feliz pero era muy raro para mí.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hikaru, yo no soy de esta época, no soy lo que las demás personas creen que soy. Soy, por así decirlo, una chica que cruzo la barrera del tiempo, del futuro. Sé que no me creerás pero…- el me interrumpió.

-Si te creo- me miro a los ojos y vi sinceridad en ellos- Pero sígueme contando-le sonreí y él también lo hizo. _Él sonreía por fin._

-Vi un árbol, el Árbol Sagrado, me acerque pensando que quizá ahí estaba mi abuelo pero no. Solo había un chico… bueno… no precisamente un chico- su rostro cambio a uno con duda.

-Entonces… ¿Qué era?

-Era un chico mitad humano, mitad demonio-

-¿Un hibrido?-

\- Si eso- _A él no le gustaba que le dijeran así._ -Bueno, en fin. Él estaba con una flecha atravesada en su corazón en el Árbol, parecía que dormía. Era inexplicable pero en su rostro solo había paz y también era raro porque yo también sentía paz. Me acerque hablándole pensado que quizás me iba responder. Pero no fue así. Y vi algo muy raro para mí, el tenia orejas de perro.- para cuando dije eso él estaba sonriendo de nuevo.-En mi época no es normal ver eso, mucho menos demonios. Como curiosa que soy me acerque y las toque. Me di cuenta de que no era momento para hacer eso, así que me deje de hacerlo. Luego de eso unos aldeanos empezaron a dispararme flechas - Hikaru abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.- Por su puesto no me hicieron nada- su rostro se volvió a ser el de antes- Me llevaron a la aldea donde una sacerdotisa, llamada Kaede pensaba que necesitaría un ritual de purificación conmigo. Por las ropas que traía pensaba que yo era un demonio.-él se reía conmigo.

-Todavía no me has dicho el nombre del medio demonio-

-Su nombre era… Inuyasha- Cuando dije su nombre un gran sentimiento de tristeza me invadió y baje la mirada al suelo. Habíamos tenido una hermosa amistad y de un momento a otro… todo se había ido. No había quedado nada, solo recuerdos. Había confiado tanto en él y ahora me sentía sola, en una época desconocida. Y lo peor… es que yo había desarrollado sentimientos por él. ¿Cómo ignorar lo que se siente? ¿Cómo evitar este dolor? Pero la peor duda que tenía era ¿Qué pasaría ahora con nosotros? Bueno… conmigo porque él se había deshecho de una gran carga y ahora estaría con la persona que quería tranquilamente. Conmigo… era todo un problema, ya no tenía a nadie… todo se había perdido, hasta mis amigos, seguramente él les habrá dicho. ¿Podría alguna vez borrar estos sentimientos? Me sentía tan bien pero a la vez no. Era inexplicable, una parte de mi quería mantener estos sentimientos por Inuyasha pero otra simplemente quería olvidarlo. Mi mente era un completo caos. Y sobre mis amigos… ¿Podre verlos alguna vez otra vez? ¿Y mi familia? Ellos estarían preocupados pero sé que estarán bien, que nada les pasaría. Algún día, quizás más adelante vuelva.

-¿Él era alguien especial?-me pregunto

-Aún lo es, pero a veces por acontecimientos de la vida, esta misma decide apartarlos de la nuestra. Pero aprendí que hay personas que vienen, nos marcan con hermosos sentimientos y luego se van pero dejan un hermoso recuerdo y enseñanzas, a pesar de todo. A veces sabes que, aunque no quieras, siempre estos sentimientos estarán contigo. Los buenos y malos recuerdos forman parte de la vida. De ellos aprendemos. Nos pueden dejar un gran dolor pero aprendemos. Al igual que las pérdidas de seres queridos que fallecen. Las personas vienen y se van pero los recuerdos y sentimientos permanecen. Es como si estuvieran con nosotros pero no físicamente, si no sentimentalmente, que para mí, es lo más importante. Como una madre embarazada, que sin ver a su hijo, ya lo quiere-

-¿Tu…Tú crees que mi madre este bien?-su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-Ella estará en paz, ya no habrá más dolor. Estará feliz y tranquila. Descansara en paz-dije mientras sonreía y lloraba. Lleve mi mano a su mejilla.

-Gracias Aome- y tras decir eso hizo algo inesperado, salto hacia mí y me abrazo. Todos necesitamos un abrazo, así que luego de caer en cuenta de lo que él hizo, lo abrace de vuelta.

-Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti y de tu hermana-no dijo nada. Supongo que no necesitaba palabras. _A veces el mismo silencio lo decía todo_. Se separó de mí y me hablo.

-¿Podrías seguir contándome la historia?- y así, después de hablar mucho tiempo, cuando la luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba toda la habitación, pude terminar de contar mi historia donde las batallas y el amor eran protagonistas. Donde el amor no podía ser correspondido y la traición reinaba al igual que el dolor. Siempre acompañados pero no dolor físico si no sentimental. Donde no podían existir finales felices para todos.

 _Amistad, amor, dolor, heridas, lagrimas, traición, celos. Naraku_. _El pagara por todo._

Mis pensamientos no paran, me atormentan hasta en mis sueños. La debilidad se apodera de mi día a día pero no quiero que nadie la vea. Sé que debo ser fuerte. No dejarme vencer por el temor y el sufrimiento. La pena se instaura en mi corazón al igual que otros sentimientos pero no podría dejar que nada me derivara. Vine a esta época con un propósito, con un solo fin: Derrotar a Naraku, y reunir los fragmentos de la perla. Yo era la guardiana de la perla de Shikkon. Algo que no me fue entregado por que quise sino que utilizo los sentimientos de Kikyo para volver a la época. Su poder era impresionante hasta el punto de hacer que Kikyo en Inuyasha pelearan por sus vidas a costa de la muerte de ambos. _Ahora ambos son cómplices del pasado horrible._ Cueste lo que cueste trataría de que ellos estén juntos a pesar del dolor. No todo estaba perdido.

-En fin, gracias por escuchar. Estoy segura de que si los conociera les agradarías y mucho, en especial a Shippo, suele jugar muchas bromas, pero bueno, basta de historias por hoy, ahora hay que ir a dormir-

-Ya quisiera conocerlos, por lo que dices son muy divertidos.- dijo mientras se acostaba bajo las mantas.

-Te lo aseguro- le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí. – Y Hikaru, por favor, no me digas Aome, solo Yumiko. Ya sabes porque-le suplique con la mirada.

-Está bien, este será nuestro secreto.- y se rio apenas.

-Eres un gran chico Hikaru, lamento tener que hacerte mentir- me sentía apenada, estaba convenciendo a un niño de mentir cuando tenía que enseñarle a decir la verdad.

-No te preocupes, es solo una mentira para un bien- _sí, creo que tenía razón._ -Tengo una duda ¿Qué harás el día que te los encuentres?- _¿Qué hare? No sabía._

-Supongo que tratare de que no me reconozca- _algún día tendré que irme del templo y afrontar la verdad. No hoy, no mañana pero algún día._ -Voy a buscar a tu hermana, debe estar extrañándote- el asintió y me sonrió de nuevo. Quería que él tenga confianza conmigo.

Fui hasta la habitación de Akira y la vi jugando con Keiko.

-¿Cómo se está portando?- le pregunte.

-Muy bien, es una niña muy tranquila.- _si lo es._

-Hoy dormiré en mi habitación- le dije.

-¿Y Hikaru?-pregunto.

-También dormirá ahí por ahora, necesita estar con su hermana-le dije- Además te venía a pedir algunas mantas-

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo mientras se paraba y me pasaba a Keiko. Ella fue a buscar las mantas. Keiko solo tenía un solo diente, así que cuando sonreía era imposible que no causara ternura.

Akira volvió y me paso las mantas, nos saludamos. Ella se quedó en su habitación y yo fui a la mía con la bebe. En el camino me encontré con Hana. Nunca había hablado con ella, solo la primera vez que la vi, así que esto era de cierta manera incómodo.

-Em…- _buen comienzo_ \- Hola Hana-

-Oh… Hola Yumiko. ¿Cómo estás?- supongo que era un avance.

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?-

-Muy bien- otro silencio incomodo.-Oí que tú acabaste con el demonio, te felicito-

-Sí, muchas gracias. Yo también estaba sorprendida de que haya podido acertar con la flecha-se rio.

\- Estamos todos muy agradecidos, el maldito demonio murió- dijo mientras en sus ojos se veía una mirada llena de odio, furia.

-Hana, no todos los demonios son como tú piensas-le dije.

-¿Akira te lo dijo? ¿Ella te conto la historia?-

-No importa quién me lo dijo, lo importante es que tú entiendas que no todos son así. No debes confundirte. Hay buenos y malos, solo hay que aprender a diferenciar-

-Todos nacieron con el mismo propósito, destruir.-

-No todos Hana, y lo digo por experiencia. Tú vives ciega, no quieres ver lo que te rodea. Los demonios son iguales que las personas. No tienes que culpar a todos por la muerte de tus padre- este no era rumbo que tenía que tomar la conversación. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Así que tras decir eso seguí caminando sin mirarla. Cuando llegue a la habitación tire las mantas en el piso y me acosté en ella con Keiko al lado mío. Hikaru ya estaba dormido cuando llegue. _Mañana será un nuevo día y habrá un nuevo camino por recorrer._

Los días iban pasando, el Maestro Takahashi, como decidí llamarlo, cada día me enseñaba más. Con Hikaru y Keiko íbamos todas las tardes al rio donde me habían encontrado la vez que llegue aquí. Jugábamos, recolectábamos plantas. Yo también me dedicaba a practicar mi puntería con el arco. Con Akira seguíamos hablando igual que siempre, y me ayudaba cada vez que podía con los niños. Con Hana… no podía decir lo mismo, cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella me ignoraba, ni siquiera respondía mis saludos.

Un día en la noche Akira entro corriendo y gritando a mi habitación, diciendo que Hana había sido envenenada.

-¿Cómo fue que paso?- pregunto el Maestro.

-No lo sé, yo no estaba con ella, simplemente ella vino caminando hacia mí y después cayó de rodillas.- El rostro de Hana estaba pálido y sus ojos cerrados. Ella estaba acostada sobre algunas mantas en su habitación que compartía con Akira. Luego de examinarla, el rostro del Maestro no fue muy alentador.

-Esta grave. Las hierbas que necesito no las poseo. Pero sé que hay alguien que las tiene. Chicas necesito su ayuda. Hikaru, ve a traer agua y trapos- él se fue corriendo hacia el rio.- Hay un demonio, que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, hacía el norte en una cueva, él tiene la planta medicinal que necesito. Tienen que ir a buscarlo- El Maestro nos explicó donde era y con Akira no lo dudamos, agarramos nuestros arcos y subimos a un caballo. Viajamos por casi toda la noche sin descanso hasta que llegamos.

-Espera aquí, yo iré- me dijo Akira. Hice caso a lo que me pidió. Ella debe estar pasando un mal momento, era su hermana a pesar de todo. Momentos más tardes ella salió con una persona que tenía… una cola. Era un ¿Lobo?

-Él dice que nos acompañara, solo él sabe cómo preparar la medicina- me dijo Akira parada enfrente de mí con el lobo. Él tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, parecía de nuestra edad.

-Mi nombre es Hiroto- se presentó.

-El mío Yumiko, un gusto- le dije y sonreí. Me recordaba mucho a Koga. Con Akira nos subimos al caballo y él nos seguía corriendo. Era muy rápido.

Cuando llegamos al templo, al amanecer, el maestro Takashi nos miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada y permitió que Hiroto entrara. Hana ahora tenía unos paños mojados sobre su frente para bajar la fiebre y evitar que empiece a delirar.

Hiroto se dedicó a preparar en un cuenco la medicina para Hana y darsela, mientras Akira, el maestro, Keiko en brazos de Hikaru y yo salíamos fuera del templo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-como ya sabíamos a quien se refería, yo le respondí.

-Hiroto- el solo asintió, parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo mientras miraba al cielo.

-Estoy tratando de saber quién pudo haberla envenenado-

-Hasta que Hana no despierte, no podremos saberlo. Mientras tanto hay que tener mucha paciencia- dijo Akira. _Tenía razón._

Keiko le dio la medicina a Hana, y más tarde el volvió a su cueva. Así pasaron los días y Hana todavía no despertaba. Hiroto venía a visitarla cada día. Era una rutina verlo.

Era un día soleado, mientras estaba jugando con Keiko, a alzarla en mis brazos, y Hikaru. Ella me dijo algo que jamás me espere escuchar.

-Mamá- lo escuche muy claro. Hikaru se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras la miraba perpleja al igual que yo. No sabía que hacer o que responder, así que lo único que hice es sonreír. Keiko empezó a reír y moverse.

Sonreí de felicidad, al saber que ahora tenía una familia nueva. La abrace y luego sentí otras manos rodeando mi cuello, era Hikaru que también me abrazaba mientras lloraba. _No estarían más solos. No estaría más sola._

-Somos una familia.- susurre y llore, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Era un momento digno de recordar. Luego de un rato nos separamos y decidimos que era momento de ir a ver como estaba Hana. Cuando llegamos, como de costumbre, estaba Hiroto sentado al lado de ella. Hice lo mismo que él y me senté del otro lado, así el tiempo paso y ya había atardecido.

Mire a Hana de nuevo y la vi moverse, primer una mano y luego abrió los ojos. Nos miró confundida.

-Hikaru, ve a llamar al Maestro y a Akira- él se fue corriendo haciendo lo que le pedí.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es el?-

-Tranquila, estamos en el templo y él es Hiroto, un lobo-demonio, él te salvo la vida-

-¡¿DEMONIO?!-grito mientras trataba de sentarse rápidamente.- ¡EL NO TIENE PORQUE ESTAR EN UN LUGAR SAGRADO COMO ESTE!-

-¡ERES UNA MALAGRADECIA!- grito Hiroto. _Y sí que lo era._ Igual sentía cierta química entre ellos, a pesar de que apenas se conocía. _Debe ser solo mi imaginación._ Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo llegaron el maestro y Akira, ella no espero nada y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, llorando en su hombro.

 _-_ Tuve tanto miedo Hana, miedo de perderte- susurraba Akira mientras lloraba, su hermana la abrazo y su rostro de suavizo.

-Hana, ¿Quién te hizo esto?- le pregunto el Maestro Takahashi sin hacer esperar más.

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo haber visto era unas abejas, el fragmento que llevaba conmigo desapareció- _esto solo podía ser obra de Naraku._ Ella no dijo más.

Los días pasaron, Naraku no había vuelto a aparecer. Hiroto venia cada vez que podía, según el a visitarnos pero algo me decía que era para ver a Hana. Un día el logro que ella lo acompañara a dar un paseo y cuando volvieron, estaban tomados de la mano. Ella me miro, sonrió y dijo:

-Tenías razón, no todos son iguales- solo pude sonreír ante lo que dijo.

Ya paso más de un año, había logrado aprender todo lo necesario para ser una sacerdotisa, Ya sabía usar muy bien la espada. Keiko ya había aprendido a caminar, Hikaru poco a poco había logrado adaptarse el templo, tiempo después de que Keiko me hubiera dicho "Mamá", Hikaru me pregunto si me podía decir así. Los monstruo casi ni se acercaban a la aldea y hasta ahora no hubo ningún rastro de Naraku. Obviamente le dije que sí. Hana ahora salía conmigo cada vez que podía al rio a caminar, ya no era una chica cerrada como lo era cuando la conocí. Su relación con Hiroto iba muy bien, ellos se veían cada que vez que podían.

 _¿Quién iba decir que una chica que detestaba a los demonios, se enamoraría de uno? Las cosas pasan por algo._

 **En otro lugar.**

-Ya ha pasado más de un año y todavía no hay rastro alguno de Naraku. Nadie ha visto nada ni sabe nada.- dije mirando al cielo gritando exasperado. En ninguna aldea hubo algún rastro.-¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDO!-

-¡Ya Inuyasha! Cálmate de una vez, nosotros somos simples humanos, tenemos necesidades, necesitamos descansar.-dijo Miroku. Es verdad antes parábamos solo por… Aome. _¿Pensé en Aome?_ ¿Qué clase de tontería es esta? Mi mente solo sigue tratando de recordarla. Mire al cielo. _Ella está muerta._

-Está bien. Estúpida debilidad humana-

-Cálmate Inuyasha, son simples humanos- dijo Kikyo a mi lado. Cierto, ella era un cadáver que solo necesitaba almas para vivir, nada más. No se cansaba, no sufría dolor alguno. Solamente suspire y me dedique a seguirles el paso a mis amigos.

Nuestra relación con Kikyo había vuelto a ser la de antes, pero yo sentía que algo faltaba. Sango había tratado de formar una amistad con Kikyo, pero ella no era una mujer de muchas palabras por lo que resulto imposible. Nuestras caminatas eran cada vez más silenciosas, sin juegos ni mucho menos risas excepto cuando Sango le pegaba a Miroku por ser un pervertido. En un primer momento pensé que Shippo podría llegar a querer a Kikyo, como la mayoría de los niños hacían, pero no. No peleaba conmigo, hablaba lo justo y necesario, no más. Solo lo había visto sonreír dos veces en todos estos meses y fue cuando miraba el pozo que conectaba es época con la otra. Su mirada está apagada. Cuando todavía nos encontrábamos en la cabaña varias veces lo encontré mirando dentro pozo o en el Árbol Sagrado contemplándolo desde el suelo, tras uno momentos bajaba la vista.

-¡Viajeros!- grito alguien. Su voz provenía de la entrada del pueblo al que, seguramente Miroku quería mentir para poder pasar la noche. Esta se encontraba justo al frente nuestro, a lo lejos pude divisar un gran templo. Tres hombres mayores de edad se nos acercaron.

-Aldeanos, lamento decirles que desde que llegue aquí he sentido una presencia maligna- me sorprendió con qué rapidez lo hizo, ni siquiera se presentó a sí mismo.

-Eso es imposible Monje, tenemos una sacerdotisa que nos cuida. No trate de estafarnos.-dijo uno de los aldeanos.

-¿Ve? Le dije que no funcionaría Excelencia- susurro Sango cerca de Miroku y seguido de eso lo golpeo en su cabeza con su hiraikotsu.

-Voy a ser sincera, somos viajeros que hace varios días duermen bajo el cielo, queríamos pedirles un favor. ¿Podríamos pasar aquí la noche? Hace días que no comemos-dijo Kikyo calmadamente.

Los aldeanos se alejaron un poco para que no lo escuchemos pero no se dieron cuenta de yo, al ser mitad demonio, tenía sentido de audición muy bueno.

-¿Deberíamos avisarle a la sacerdotisa?-dijo uno.

-Sí, no tenemos otra opción. El Monje Takahashi salió de viaje y ella está a cargo-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- de pronto se escuchó otra voz, una de mujer.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la chica vestida de sacerdotisa de pelo castaño y ojos marrones

-¡Sacerdotisa!, que bueno que ha venido, estos viajeros están necesitando un lugar para quedarse, llevan días caminando y están muy cansados por lo que se ve- ¿Sacerdotisa?  
¿Ella era la mujer de la hablaban los aldeanos? No parecía ser una figura de autoridad, parecía solo una chica joven.

-Saben que conmigo no tienen que hablar de estos asuntos- dijo ella simplemente.

-¡PERO MIRA QUE HERMOSA SACERDOTISA! Dígame hermosa mujer, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo Miroku mientras, en un movimiento rápido esquivaba a Sango y agarraba las manos de la Sacerdotisa.

-Mi no-nombre es Akira, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente y se sonrojaba. Mire a Sango y ella estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, obviamente enojada.

-Sé que esto sonara raro, pero seguro se sentirá halagada. ¿Le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?- lo siguiente que es escuche es el ruido de la palma de la sacerdotisa chocando fuertemente con la mejilla de Miroku. Sango corrió al lado de la chica y también lo golpeo, de modo que Miroku tenía una marca roja de dos palmas en ambas mejillas.

-¡ES USTED UN DEPRABADO PARA SER UN MONJE!-grito la chica llamada Akira. Mire a Kikyo y ella solo miraba detrás de los aldeanos, al templo mientras fruncía el ceño, pero decidí mejor no preguntar. Shippo solo miraba la escena desde el hombro de Sango con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Somos personas amables, perdone su comportamiento. Yo también soy una sacerdotisa.- dijo dijo Kikyo a la otra sacerdotisa. Ella la miro con una expresión de duda pero tras mirar su vestimenta, sonrió amablemente.

-Iré a llamar a la sacerdotisa para que pueda verlos y hablar. -

 **En el templo**

Me encontraba con Keiko y Hikaru sobre el suelo de la habitación a cantando canciones. Keiko iba de lado a lado y había que estar con ella sí o sí, era muy gracioso ver como ella trataba de imitar la letra de canciones de cuna y aplaudía tratando de acompañar con su voz, hoy le habíamos puesto el traje de sacerdotisa, era una mini yo. Unos golpees en la puertas resonaron sobre las risas, Hana y el maestro no podían ser ya que se habían ido de viaje. Así que solo podía ser Akira, y efectivamente luego apareció ella

-Unos viajeros se encuentran en la entrada del pueblo, quieren pasar la noche aquí-

-Está bien, yo iré a verlos-

-Sí, pero ten cuidado con el monje, es un pervertido- ¿Monje pervertido? ¿Miroku? _No podía ser._

-¿Con quién más viene acompañado?- pregunte asustada. Mi labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-Una exterminadora, supongo yo, tres demonios y una sacerdotisa.- _esa era mucha coincidencia._ Hikaru me miro, él sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Akira ve afuera con los aldeanos- apenas cerró la puerta, el aire me empezó a faltar y mi vista te torno borrosa.

-¡No! ¡No pueden ser ellos! ¡No ahora!- dije casi gritando y caí sobre mis rodillas. –Por favor no- dije en un susurro mientras lloraba. Hikaru vino corriendo inmediatamente hacia mí- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- llore y el me abrazo. Keiko despacio hacia mí, sostuvo mi rostro en sus pequeñas manos y me dijo- Mamá no llora, ella fuerte- eso era lo que Hikaru le decía cada que yo lloraba en las noches recordando la escena donde mi vida cambio.

 _Todo por lo que había luchado se perdería o ya se había perdido._ -Lo sabrán todo, tengo que salir afuera si o si, es mi deber.- tras unos momentos donde yo trate de descargarme, me di cuenta de que era hora de salir y afrontar todo. Me separe de Hikaru y Keiko, me pare y sacudí mis ropas. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, Hikaru hablo.

-Espera Mamá, iremos contigo- todavía no podía acostumbrarme a que me dijera asi.

-No, no es necesario, voy a necesitar hablar con ellos a solas. Puede que necesite esto- sostuve mi arco y flechas. _No quería decirle que capaz, no los volvería a ver. Cada vez alguien lastimaba a Kikyo, el único deseo de Inuyasha era la venganza, como había intentado hacerlo conmigo hace más de un año. Acabar el enemigo, y yo lo era ahora. Hasta para buscar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku. Él quiera hacerlo. Y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, aunque ahora era más fuerte, no podría pelear contra él._

-¡Espera! Tengo una idea- salió de la habitación corriendo y unos momentos más tardes volvió con una tela blanca. Me tendió la mano donde la tenía para que la sostuviera.

-¿Para que necesite esto?-la agarre.

-Cúbrete el rostro- dijo y después sonrió. _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Por suerte ahora había logrado que nadie pueda reconocerme, ni mi aroma, nada que pudiera delatarme. Podría ocultarme bien._

 _-_ Eres un genio Hikaru- pase la suave tela por encima de cabeza y la envolví alrededor de mí, sobre mi nariz y boca. Mi flequillo había quedado recto, ya no estaba levantado como característicamente estaba siempre. Mi cabello había crecido notablemente, hasta donde termina mi espalda.

-Casi ni te reconozco- dijo Hikaru riendo. Su risa era contagiosa así que empecé a reír con él. El nerviosismo desapareció por un breve instante.

-Gracias Hikaru.- me alegraba de que mi voz sonara clara.

-Me debes una, así que… ¿Podemos ir contigo?- dijo haciendo una cara que era imposible decir que no.

-Está bien, es imposible decirte que no cuando haces eso- me reí. El alzo a Keiko y me la dio. Salimos del templo y mientras bajábamos de las escaleras, los nervios empezaron a aparecer. _¿Por qué?_ Pensé que lo había superado. _Si lo hice, ya no me afecta._

Cuando caminábamos entre las aldeas, la gente nos miraba asomando las cabezas desde sus hogares, era muy raro que saliéramos de noche. Había logrado tener un gran cariño por la gente. Eran muy amables conmigo.

A lo lejos pude divisar el cabello de Akira y su vestimenta, también a algunos aldeanos. Y más atrás pude divisar a….. Miroku… _Son ellos._ Me detuve abruptamente. Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Era el miedo de ver con lo que me encontraría. Era pánico. Mi vista se tornó borrosa de nuevo pero NO, no lloraría. Hikaru me miro y me sonrió. Él sabía que su sonrisa tenía un gran efecto en mí, además de que trataba transmitirme que estaría acompañándome en lo que sea. Eso me armo de valor así que continúe caminando. Keiko jugaba con sus manitos, a veces trataba de agarrar el arco y las flechas que se encontraban en mi espalda.

Cada paso que daba traía una pregunta. _¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Me reconocerán? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Habrán cambiado?_ Entre otras. Mi vista no se apartaba del frente pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba frente a ellos, y ahí mi mente conecto con lo que veían mis ojos. Eran ellos, después de más de un año, los veía otra vez. No podía apartar mi mirada. Estaban igual, nada de ellos había cambiado.

 _Miroku_

 _Sango_

 _Shippo_

 _Kirara_

 _Kikyo…._

 _Inuyasha…_

Cuando lo vi, mi rostro se volvió serio. El me miro. Serio, característico de él, con el ceño fruncido. Mi corazón latió desesperado. _Nunca pudiste superarlo. Sí. Si pude. Lo logre. Él no me afecta en nada. Basta ya._

-Tú debes ser la sacerdotisa que cuida esta aldea- hablo con voz pacífica. Su voz… Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Y mi mente llevo a recuerdos estando aun con él.

Cuando se recostó en mis pierna;

Cuando se preocupó porque me estaba resfriando;

Cuando lo acompañe luego de su transformación;

Cuando se disculpó por haberse ido con Kikyo;

Sus celos por Koga

Su abrazo inesperado cuando, luego, me empujo por el pozo.

Era un remolino de recuerdos y voces. Recuerdos que dolían y golpeaban con fuerza en mi corazón y mi mente. Recuerdos que seguro él ya habrá olvidado, que jamás pasaran de nuevo porque el guardaba un gran odio hacia mí. Algo sentimental que dolía más que algo físico. Sentimientos escondidos renaciendo, hasta los mismos dolores acompañándolo. _Sigo atada a Inuyasha._

La última vez que nos vimos… que me lastimo. Que casi me lleva a la muerte. Heridas del corazón que pensé que estaban sanadas volviendo a abrirse. Una sed de venganza contra quien provoco todo esto pero a la vez me sirvió para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que yo había sido la ciega que no había querido ver lo que pasaba en frente mío. Los celos malditos que me atormentaban cuando estaba con él. Todo había vuelto, hasta lo mínimo.

Volví en si cuando mire a Kikyo acercarse aún más a Inuyasha y tomarlo de la mano. Me ayudo a volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que él no sabía quién era yo, de que no sentía lo mismo. _Nosotros nos odiamos. El amor no tiene oportunidad._ Fruncí el ceño y los mire.

-Sí, soy yo. Me llamo Yumiko-

Bueno, un poco largo esta vez. Tuve muchos problemas, ya sé que tenía que haber subido la semana pasada, es que tuve que estudiar. No soy como la mayoría de las escritoras, yo si me llevo materias *lloro* jajaja bueno en fin. Lamento si tiene alguien error ortográfico, son las 6:30 a.m. y yo no dormi para subir el capítulo. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer del colegio.

Bueno, que les pareció… ¿Interesante? ¿Nada? Comenten que le pareció el encuentro, un poco rápido pero no hay que exasperarse todavía. Hay mucho más por venir. Voy a tratar de subir en la semana. Ahh pregunta, ¿Tienen Twitter? Después comento para qué. Me voy a dormir jajajaja. Besos.

 **Dato importante: la edad de Hikaru, es de 8 años. Lo cambie.**


	5. Pequeño aviso

Holii, les quiero comentar que también subo la historia a Wattpad, por si a alguna le es más conveniente leerlo de ahí. ¿Qué le parece?, voy a ver si puedo crear alguna página para que les comente cuando subo y eso…

Nunca subí una historia a Wattpad así que voy a ver cómo me va. Agréguenla a sus bibliotecas así reciben cuando actualizo la historia. Mi user es _Inuyasha_Anime (link de la historia story/88010576-heridas-del-coraz%C3%B3n )

Las quiero mucho, esto es nuevo para mí, es una historia en la que estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo aunque no se nota quizás. Las evaluaciones y trabajos de la escuela llegaron en el momento menos esperado, pero estoy tratando de actualizar y no dejar la historia de lado.

Dejen sus Reviews, háganme saber que lo que les gusta, lo que no. Lo que les parezca

Bueno, sin más decir, besos y que tengan un hermoso día


	6. Chapter 3 Primera parte

-Sí, soy yo. Me llamo Yumiko-hable con voz calmada- ¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?- trataba de que mi voz no temblara y lo estaba logrando por suerte. No podía apartar la vista de Kikyo e Inuyasha agarrados de las manos. Era como si mi mente me lo ordenara para que sufriera. El dolor de mi pecho no disminuía. _Era un tormento al que estaba destinada a sufrir._

-Solo buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche, hace días no dormimos bajo un techo-dijo Miroku, y seguro tenía razón, conociendo a Inuyasha el no pararía hasta encontrar a Naraku y poder vengar la muerte de Kikyo. Hablando de ella, volví a mirarla y vi que colgando de su cuello, se encontraba un collar que poseía parte de la perla de Shikon. Después de mucho tiempo volvía a verla y sentir su presencia, pero no sentía alegría alguna. Esa perla había hecho mucho daño.-Por favor, estamos muy agotados, hoy caminamos casi todo el día- quería decirles que se marcharan pero no podía, después de todo, ellos habían sido mis amigos, no habían sido participes de lo que había pasado.

-Está bien, síganme por favor, hoy se quedaran en el templo.- me di la vuelta y le pase a Keiko, que se encontraba en mis brazos, a Hikaru. Camine al templo mientras sentía los pasos de ellos detrás de mí. Estaba asustada. ¿Así es como debe ser? _¿Yo escondiéndome de ellos fingiendo ser alguien quien no soy?_ El destino lo había escrito, él me había separado de ellos. Quizás era un estorbo en su relación. Quizás ahora me tocaba sufrir a mí y pagar por todo, por el dolor que había causado al llegar aquí, a esta época, a donde no pertenecía. El destino quería decirme que debía seguir mi camino sola, que no estaba destinada a estar con ellos, que debía estar separada de… Inuyasha. Quizás, solo quizás, había sido un error conocerlo. Pero no me arrepiento, después de todo, gracias a él aprendí mucho. Mi destino estaba atado a la perla y… a amar a Inuyasha sin ser correspondida. Un destino que yo no podría cambiar y debería aprender a vivir con este maldito dolor.

 _Dolor por amarlo de esta intensidad. Solo seremos recuerdos._

-Muchas gracias señorita Yumiko, le debemos mucho- dijo Sango mientras seguíamos caminando. Ella al lado mio. No quería mirar hacia atrás. No quería verlos pero debía hacerlos.- Permítanos presentarnos. Yo soy Sango, él es Miroku, un monje. Ellos son Shippo y Kirara. Ella es Kikyo y él es Inuyasha…-dijo mirando hacia atrás.

-Un hibrido- lo dije sin pensar, no medir mis palabras. Me detuve en seco cuando Inuyasha se paró delante de mí dando un gran salto.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- pregunto enojado. No sabía que decir, aparte de que tenerlo tan cerca aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Sus ojos dorados que son capaces de confundir a cualquiera, me miraban fijamente esperando alguna respuesta.

-Ella puede sentir las auras, es por esa razón que sabía lo que eras- respondió Hikaru con tono de enojado, tenía razón de cierta forma. Podía sentir las auras pero yo sabía de antemano lo que él era.

-Eso no te da derecho de llamarme así. Si lo haces de nuevo yo mismo me encargare de hacer que te arrepientas- respondió dando un paso hacia mí, eso me intimido hasta el punto de sacar el arco con una flecha de mi espalda y apuntar directo a su pecho.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi o disparare- el miedo que sentía era muy grande, pero… ¿De qué? _¿De volver a vivir el pasado? A eso es a lo que tanto temía que volviera a pasar. La última vez que vi a Naraku, pero el ahora no estaba aquí, igual, de cierta forma, me sentía extraña._

El solo me miro sin un rastro de miedo, con el ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Mire a mi alrededor y todos me miraban sorprendidos. Escuche el ruido de un arco tensándose al lado mío y mire. Era Kikyo, que sostenía un arco directo apuntando hacia mí.

-Calma señoritas, bajen los arcos- dijo el monje Miroku en un claro intento de calmarnos. Respire profundamente y cerré los ojos. _Estoy bien. El no representa ninguna amenaza._ Suspire y baje el arma, la volví a colgar en mi espalda, que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta, me volvía a doler. _Que extraño._ Camine un poco, pasando al lado de Inuyasha, quien me miraba de reojo desafiante, decidí ignorarlos, a él y a Kikyo, y dirigirme al templo.

-No me interesa saber quiénes son, solo pasaran aquí una noche y mañana, al amanecer deberán irse.- respondí mientras continuaba caminando en medio de las cabañas, donde podía observar claramente como los aldeanos me miraban fijamente. Decidí ignorarlos. Hikaru corrió con Keiko en brazos hacia mí y me tomo de la mano, le di un leve apretón tratando de transmitirle que estaba bien.-Akira, ubícalos en las habitaciones restantes.-medio grite.

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación hice lo posible por no llorar, no quería que me vieran así. Sé que antes lo habían hecho pero estaba vez era distinto, era peor que otras veces. Me quite la gran tela que cubría mi rostro y la ubique al lado de donde dormía. Hikaru sabía que en estos momentos necesitaba estar sola, así que sin decir nada, agarro sus mantas y junto con Keiko salieron de la habitación, no sin antes decir:

-Buenas noches Mamá- pero no pude responder, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y que si llegaba a decir algo no dudaría en llorar, así que solo asentí mientras apretaba los labios.

Una vez que se fueron, llore como nunca. Un gran dolor me atormentaba. No podría seguir así, tratando de disimular que nada me pasaba, cuando yo sabía que no era así. Solo me perjudicaba cada vez más.

 _Yo solo… había querido el amor de Inuyasha, que él me hubiera correspondido._

Siento un gran amor por Inuyasha y era difícil negarlo. Pero sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por mi. Kikyo era su pasado, presente y futuro. Ella había perdido su vida por él, y él por ella. No había lugar para una tercera persona.

Él me había dicho cuando lo conocí: "Kikyo era más inteligente… y más guapa." A pesar de que yo era su reencarnación, no soy igual a ella. Solos nuestros sentimientos era igual iguales. Odia mucho que la gente me confundiera con ella.

Me di cuenta de que no podría dormir así que me levante de donde estaba acostada y volví a poner la tela alrededor de mi rostro junto con una capa (medieval) que el maestro Takahashi me había traído de unos de sus tantos viajes. Había olvidado por completo que lo tenía.

Cuando salí al exterior el frio viento me recibió, que bueno que había traído la capa pero de igual manera hacia frio. Decidí ponerme la capucha, al ser de noche sería difícil que alguien me identificara, también lleve mi arco y flechas, por las dudas. Baje las escaleras y camine hacia el rio, mientras lo hacía mire al cielo y vi la Luna, era hermoso, un vista digna de admirar y distraerse un tiempo de las preocupaciones.

-No debiste hacer eso- escuche muy bajo la voz de alguien.

-Sabes que era necesario, podría haberte matado, ella posee un gran poder espiritual.-me encamine hacia las voces que provenían del bosque. Me parecían conocidas a pesar de no poder escucharlas bien.

-¿Cómo el que tenía…?- Pude escuchar claro, así que sin ser vista me escondí detrás de un árbol.

-Si, como el que Aome poseía.- _Mi nombre_. ¿Se dieron cuenta?

-¿Tú crees que ella…?.-preguntó Inuyasha.- ¡NO! ¡Es imposible!, ella cayo por el acantilado, es muy difícil que sobreviviera.-callo de repente.

-Tienes razón, ya estoy imaginando locuras.- dijo Kikyo. –Su poder es mayor, además de que no puedo sentir su presencia.-

-Ni yo su olor. Solo es una sacerdotisa mas.-Luego de eso hubo un gran silencio así que decidí asomar mi cabeza y de nuevo, como en el pasado, mis ojos vieron como ellos se besaban, mientras yo solo observaba a medida que mi corazón se rompía.

...

Capitulo corto, tengo mucho que estudiar pero bueno. Espero que les guste, voy a tratar de subir en la semana. Capítulo importante, se viene cosas buenas en la historia ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Dejen sus reviews. Perdón si ven alguna falta de ortografía, son más de las 2:00 a.m. y quise subir el capítulo porque sé que después no voy a poder. Besos


	7. PROMETO que pronto voy a subir

Bueno chicas no me maten, de verdad perdón. Hace varias semanas que no subo capítulos. Voy a tratar de subir el sábado o más que seguro la semana que viene **(al final dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente).** Como verán soy muy olvidadiza, así que estoy pensando hacer un grupo de Whatsapp o lo que quieran para avisarles cuando subo capítulos y también para que me hagan acordar de subirlos jajaja, si quieren y les parece, si no, no.

Les comento porque no subo, para las que quieran saber, son muchas razones:

-Tengo problemas familiares

-Se viene el cumpleaños de mi abuela y yo tengo que preparar un video, además de que tuve que hacer un video de 15

-Me lleve materias a Diciembre y tengo que rendirlas la semana que viene, y encima no termine de estudiar

-Fallecieron mascotas mías

-Doy clases particular a mis sobrinos

-A veces se me corta la luz

-Estoy enferma

Y buee entre otras cosas, me hice un tiempo antes de dormir para decirles esto (son las 3 a.m., tengo sueño jajaja), el capítulo ya está casi terminado pero tengo que agregar cosas, detalles, hay partes en las que estoy en duda. Cuando se me ocurre una idea, rápidamente la anoto en mi celular, tengo muchas ideas en mente y cosas por hacer. Sepan entenderme, no quiero NI PIENSO abandonar la historia, solo necesito tiempo para corregir cosas. La historia ya está casi terminada, no me refiero a lo escrito, si no que yo tengo la idea de lo que va a pasar, el final, y eso. También voy a responder a sus preguntas en el siguiente capítulo, así que comenten.

Desde ya muchas gracias. Nos veremos el sábado o la semana que viene. Pero voy a subir, LO PROMETO. Besos

" **-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?-rápidamente y por instinto ella levanto su mirada hacia mí y pude ver sus ojos, que era lo único que tenía descubierto de su rostro.** _ **Era tan familiar.**_ **Nos miramos por algún tiempo.** _ **¿Qué era esto que sentía?**_ **De sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas, su mirada denotaba tristeza."**


	8. Capitulo 3 Segunda parte

El verlos tan felices me destrozaba. Creí haber superado eso, pero al parecer no, ya que no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, era una maldita tortura pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Escondida detrás de los arboles, trate de no llorar pero era imposible, las lágrimas caían sin cesar una tras otra. El silencio reinaba. Quería pensar que era solo una ilusión, pero no. El odio reinaba en mi alma al igual que la tristeza. _Quiero escapar. Ya no quiero seguir así._

Como quisiera poder decirle de frente a Inuyasha "Yo no tuve la culpa" pero no tengo pruebas para demostrar mi inocencia. Lo que él vio era tan claro como el agua. Yo había disparado a Kikyo y ante sus ojos no había prueba que demuestre lo contrario. Para Inuyasha yo tenía la culpa. Que ilusa fui al pensar que él me quería. Que te dignarías a ayudarme a no caer, no sabes cómo quiero cambiar todo, _quiero que ella desaparezca_. Me sorprendí de mis pensamientos. Yo no era así. Yo no pensaba así. Esta no era yo.

 _Quiero sanar las heridas provocadas por ti pero jamás lo lograre._

Me di vuelta hasta que mi espalda quedo apoyada en el árbol, al igual que mi cabeza, y mire al cielo nocturno. _¿Qué hubiese pasado si jamás los hubiese visto hace más de un año besándose?_ Seguiría con una venda en los ojos, pensando que Inuyasha cambiaría por mí, esperando ansiosa y destruyéndome día a día con falsas esperanzas. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien y con mis infantiles celos. Sonreí de lado aun con lágrimas en los ojos _. Qué tiempos aquellos._

Era momento de irme, no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí. Con pasos silenciosos camine lejos de ellos entre los árboles, mire detrás de mí y la imagen de ellos se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad, donde casi la luz de la luna no iluminaba.

Me dirigí a mi destino inicial, frente al rio, justo en el lugar donde, según el maestro Takahashi, yo fui encontrada. Había una gran cantidad de árboles y piedras que se encontraban cerca del rio, en la orilla. La luna se reflejaba en el agua clara mientras esta hacia su largo recorrido luego de caer de una gran cascada. Era increíble cómo había logrado caer desde alli y seguir con vida. Debería haber muerto pero no, aún seguía con vida. _Muerta en vida_. No había ningún ruido salvo el de la corriente del agua. Un lugar de completa paz y armonía.

Me senté sobre el frio suelo mire a mi alrededor. _Este es mi hogar ahora._ Pero no, no podía sentirme completamente en mi hogar, mi refugio contra peligros, simplemente no podía. No lo sentía así. _Este no es mi hogar._ A mi mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando Inuyasha me abrazo, cuando me cargaba en sus brazos o cuando viajaba en su espalda _. ¿Qué significa esto?_ Inmediatamente vinieron recuerdos de Inuyasha besando a Kikyo en diferentes escenas, todas es me lastimaban, una peor que otra. Era un maldito calvario. Un maldito sufrimiento interminable y doloroso que tendría que soportar en mi vida, por algún tiempo o quizás… toda vida.

Dos no pueden ocupar el mismo lugar, Kikyo estaba con Inuyasha y no era algo que yo pudiera discutir. Ella lo hacía feliz, ella había sido su primer amor y por lo visto… el único. Algo que jamás lograre.

Las ilusiones no son parte de la realidad, yo había creído ser alguien importante de su vida pero fue solo eso… una ilusión, Inuyasha nunca me había visto así, de esa manera. Para el yo solo era… _La reencarnación de Kikyo…_ La única, que luego de su muerte, podía ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y ahora que ella había revivido, ni siquiera ocupaba ese puesto. Solo era un estorbo en su relación, o mejor dicho "había" sido un estorbo.

Lo había perdido todo por él, había dejado todo en la otra época… mi familia… Mamá, mi abuelo, Sota, mis amigos. Absolutamente todo.

Lleves mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y con un brazo las rodee, en el otro seguía sosteniendo mi arco. Antes de que yo llegara los demonios siempre atacaban las aldeas pero solo eran pocos, cuando yo llegue eso ceso. Luego de un tiempo, los demonios pretendían atacar la aldea en grandes grupos. Y peor aún, luego de que Naraku desapareció cerca de un año, los demonios han salido de sus escondites. Ellos querían que yo muriera, y sabían que atacando de a pocos no iban a lograr nada, después de todo, los demonios desean la muerta de las sacerdotisas, ya que nosotras nos encargamos de eliminarlos cada vez que ellos quieren atacar una aldea, interferimos en sus planes. _Yo significaba una amenaza para ellos_.

Esta no era la vida que quería, pelear continuamente contra demonios poniendo en riesgo mi vida. Pero eso era lo que me tocaba, ver el pasar de los días y saber que no podré volver con familia, mientras las chicas de mi edad estaban con las suyas o trataban de formar una.

Admitía que en cierta parte me gustaba ayudar a las personas pero la peor parte era cuando no llegaba a hacerlo, y alguien salía herido o peor aún, muerto. Cuando pasa esto, el peso cae sobre mí, el saber que no pude protegerlos como era mi deber. Ya no tenía nadie quien me protegiera, yo sola debía protegerme, a mí y a todos los de la aldea. El miedo recorriéndome por completo en las batallas pero tratando de fingir que era valiente, simulando algo que no sentía. Tenía que vivir por mi familia, en la que también ahora estaban Hikaru y Keiko, tenía que protegerlos a ellos también.

Era mi deber, proteger a todos, como sacerdotisa de esta aldea, después de todo, los aldeanos me había recibido muy bien cuando llegue aquí. Luego de haberlo perdido todo y no poder ver una luz de esperanza en la interminable oscuridad ya nada tenía sentido, solo quedaba luchar y tratar de vivir por el bien de los demás.

 _Mamá..._ Como quisiera tenerla a mi lado, para que me aconseje, para que me abrase y me haga olvidar estos horribles recuerdos que me atormentan, para hacer que este sentimiento que me está desgarrando el alma deje de doler. El amor no era como en los cuentos decían. El amor significa dolor, sufrimiento, hasta traiciones, no solo felicidad. Esto es lo que la vida me había enseñado.

Mamá _¿Qué estarás haciendo? Lo lamento tanto. Por dejarte así, sin explicaciones._ La última vez que la vi solo nos dijimos un simple "adiós" pensando que nos volveríamos a ver como siempre. Pero no. _Lo lamento tanto. No sabes cuánto_. No pudo superar la muerte de mi padre y luego, yo desaparecí sin dar explicaciones. Cerré los ojos y apoye mi frente en mis rodillas. Me siento tan culpable, como quisiera volver a verla. Solo ella tenía el poder para hacer que todo esté bien. Era capaz de trasmitirme el sentimiento de tranquilidad. De nuevo estaba llorando. Era algo que no podía cambiar. A veces es necesario llorar.

 _-¿Cómo estas Aome?-_ abrí los ojos rápidamente al escuchar su hermosa voz y mire a todos lados pero no había nada ni nadie. ¿Acaso había sido mi imaginación? Se escuchó tan real. _Estoy bien_ me dije a mi misma como respuesta. Quiero volver a verlos, a Sota y a mi abuelo, con los que me enoje y reí en varias ocasiones. _Mi familia_.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Kikyo, ella se marchó al templo. Yo decidí ir a conocer mejor el sitio este. Todo estaba tan calmado, muy silencioso. A lo lejos pude divisar un gran árbol frente a un gran rio. Camine hacia allí con la esperanza de poder descansar tranquilo. No dormiría en el mismo lugar que esa sacerdotisa detestable.

Una figura apareció ante mi sentada a la orilla del rio, y pude escuchar sus sollozos, parecía una mujer. No soportaba escuchar a una mujer llorar, así que estaba debatiéndome entre irme para no escucharla más o acercarme a ella y preguntarle porque lloraba. Decidí ir por la segunda opción así que camine hacia ella, todo para no sentirme culpable después. Mientras más me acercaba mi di cuenta de que tenía un arco en su mano, espero que no se trate de _ella_. Me pare justo al lado de la chica.

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?-rápidamente y por instinto ella levanto su mirada hacia mí y pude ver sus ojos, que era lo único que tenía descubierto de su rostro. _Era tan familiar._ Nos miramos por algún tiempo. _¿Qué era esto que sentía?_ De sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas, su mirada denotaba después ella bajo su rostro apresuradamente. Empezó a balbucear palabra incoherentes que hasta para mi oído, eran imposible de entender.

-Sí... ¿Qué haces fuera del templo?- logro recuperar la compostura de chica fría. Claro, por su voz deduje que era la Sacerdotisa detestable.

-Eso no te interesa.- al ver que ya no lloraba decidí irme de aquel lugar. Di un par de pasos hasta que me detuve y volví hacia donde estaba ella de nuevo.- ¿Sabes? tu rostro me suena muy familiar- ¿Por qué le decía esto a ella? Aome y ella no tenían nada que ver. Aome murió, ya no pertenecía a este mundo. No debía confundirme. Ya no tenía que ver a todas las chicas parecidas con Aome, con cada aldea que pasábamos en mi mente surgía siempre una pregunta ¿Sera ella? Mientras veía a algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí y las comparaba tanto física como mentalmente pero ninguna era parecida. Pero esta chica era diferente pero no podría decir en qué sentido.

\- No sé quién crees que soy, pero no soy nadie que quieras conocer, no soy nadie con un pasado hermoso ni con un futuro asegurado, solo soy alguien que vive el presente como puede. Es mejor que lo dejes así. Yo nunca, en mi vida, te he visto.- su voz sonaba como si estuviera enojada y triste a la vez. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo con desprecio- Un hibrido no debería sentir compasión por mí-

* * *

Estaba muy mal decirle eso a Inuyasha. Pero el quería saber de mí y debía alejarlo de alguna manera. _Estas reviviendo todos esos sentimientos que duramente trate de ocultar sobre ti._ ¡No! Él no debía saber quién era yo.

-Me importa muy poco que seas un sacerdotisa- dijo el sonriendo de lado mientras levantaba su mano mostrando su garras. Si el quería podía lastimarme. Rápidamente me levante pero esta vez no apunte con mi arco hacia él. Simplemente lo mire. Esos ojos dorados, mirada amenazante. Así me había enamorado de él y aun lo hacía. Pero el destino no quiso que estemos juntos. _Quiero que seas feliz Inuyasha, con la persona que verdaderamente amas y que te hace feliz._ Como quisiera poder decírtelo pero no puedo.

Empecé a caminar hacia el templo, pasando al lado de él. Sé que me miraba de reojo, el esperaba que yo apuntara con mi arco, para así empezar un guerra. Pero no quería hacerlo, no deseaba pelear con él.

No mire hacia atrás, y no deseaba hacerlo. Seguí caminando hasta que en un punto, empecé a sentir una presencia, que no era precisamente la de un humano. _Kikyo…_ ella se encontraba detrás de un árbol, espiándonos. _Que irónico_.

-Sal de ahí- dije con voz calmada, Kikyo salió de su escondite.

-No deberías mentirles a las personas.- dijo ella mirándome de frente.

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-sonreí de lado.

-Se quién eres Yumiko, o mejor dicho Aome- de cierta forma no me sorprendía que ella supiera quien soy. – Puede que Inuyasha sea ingenuo pero yo no, desde un primer momento lo supe-

\- Si quieres ve y cuéntale quien soy verdaderamente a Inuyasha.-hable, debo mantenerme calmada, esto no debe afectarme. Si ella decía algo debería afrontar los problemas.

-Gracias a que tú desapareciste, todos vivimos bien. No quiero arruinar la perfecta armonía.- dijo mientras sonreía, ella sabía que esto me afectaba pero no dejaría que lo vea. Empecé a caminar, y al igual que había hecho con Inuyasha, pase a su lado sin mirarla pero esta vez, pare de caminar justo al lado de ella y dije con voz clara y firme.

-Entonces será mejor que calles y no digas nada. Vive tu mentira que yo viviré la mía. Ambas sabemos que ustedes dos no podrán estar juntos en este mundo- y tras decir eso, seguí caminando hacia el templo.

* * *

Uff bueno, sinceramente no esperaba terminarlo hoy pero pude!

 **miu39:** HOLAAAA! Gracias por todo tu apoyo por esta historia, gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento que la historia no haya ido por el lado que esperabas pero espero que te esté gustando y disfrutes de esta trama. Todavía queda mucho por descubrir. Respecto a tus preguntas: 1) Te estaría contando parte de la historia si te lo dijera, igual hoy vimos un poco de cómo se siente y a lo largo de la historia vamos a ir viendo mucho más. Inuyasha es alguien que lleva mucho conocer jajaja 2) Si, podría hacerlo tranquilamente pero como veras, Aome no busca lastimar a nadie. En este capítulo vemos a Aome con más actitud. No pude incluir ciertas cosas respecto a mi tiempo, pero te aseguro que en próximo capítulo aclaro algunas cosas más. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos :)

 **Fumie16:** Efectivamente, soy de Argentina jajajaja, gracias por el apoyo a la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado (además gracias, todavía no estudie pero bueno, voy a tratar de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en la mesa). Y una pregunta… ¿Cómo que yo use la trama de una manera diferente? Quisiera saber por favor. Te deseo mucha suerte en tus evaluaciones. Te doy la razón, Inuyasha es un estúpido pero bueno, así lo queremos jajajajaja. Saludos:)

 **aby2125:** Holaaaaa! Espero que la historia te este gustado. Inuyasha cayó en una trampa ya dos veces pero bueno, él no se da cuenta de las cosas pero así y todo, en el fondo lo queremos jajajaja. Aome , como viste hoy, dentro de todo es una chica fuerte. Gracias por tu apoyo a la historia. Saludos:)

Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado, hice todo lo posible por terminar bien el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado jajajaja, comenten que les pareció la actitud de Aome, que les parece la historia, y ahora tengo una duda, ¿De qué país son?

Muchas se preguntaran por que en vez de escribir Kagome, escribo Aome, es simple, me acostumbre al Latino, amo el Japones pero ya es costumbre mía y sé muy bien que es Kagome pero sepan disculparme. Besos.


	9. Capitulo 4 Primera parte

-Me importa muy poco que seas un sacerdotisa- dije y levante en mi mano mostrando mis garras, en posición de ataque. Ella era una mujer fría, sus palabras solo eran un reflejo de su propia personalidad. Se levantó rápidamente pero en vez de reaccionar como esperaba, enfrentándome, solo siguió caminando pasando por al lado mío ignorándome. Quise atacarla pero no podía, algo me lo impedía. Quería hacerlo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho con algunas personas pero me era imposible. Me di por vencido, respire profundamente y trate de apaciguar la ira y frustración que sentía. _Quiero destrozar algo._

Camine hacia el árbol en el cual había pensado descansar desde el principio, pero ahora solo me atormentaban mis pensamientos.

Miroku y Sango dijeron que había cambiado mucho desde… aquel trágico día. Según ellos, volví a ser el de antes: una persona fría que le importa muy poco a vida de los demás. Creí que estaban delirando pero hoy, luego de que vi a aquella sacerdotisa me di cuenta de que quizás ellos tenían razón. Cuando ella dijo esas palabras mi mente solo pensó una cosa: "Lastimarla" pero no pude, mi maldito lado humano me lo impedía haciéndome recordar cosas que no quería, torturándome con el pasar de los días.

Estaba frustrado. Desde que habíamos llegado a esta aldea los recuerdos me atormentaban sin descanso alguno. Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de mí pero traba de ignorarlo inútilmente. NO. No podía sentirme culpable por algo que fue su culpa. Ella se lo busco y yo solo había hecho lo correcto. Ella sería capaz de algo así. Nunca se termina de conocer a una persona realmente. El pasar del tiempo se encargó de demostrarme eso.

* * *

En mi interior estaba asustada, me había enfrentado a Kikyo e Inuyasha en un mismo día, luego de varios sucesos que no esperaba, ni estaba prepara para enfrentar como por ejemplo: _volver a verlos._ Supe manejar bastante bien el problema gracias a mi entrenamiento donde pude aprender a controlar mis emociones. Por un momento flaquee pero pude seguir con la frente en alto, demostrando en lo que me había convertido ahora. No era la misma que antes, cambie, no importaba si para bien o mal, solo que _esta vez no dejare que me pasen por encima._

A paso lento camine hacia el pozo devorador de huesos de esta aldea, que se encontraba cerca del templo. Me recordaba mucho al lugar que me une con mi familia y me podía sentir conectada con ellos de alguna forma aunque no sea el mismo. Mire a los alrededores asegurándome que no había peligro alguno, ni nadie que me estuviera espiando, estaba todo oscuro, las hojas de los arboles eran agitadas por la suave brisa y había un profundo silencio. Nadie se encontraba fuera de sus respectivas aldeas. No sentía ninguna presencia extraña. Amaba esto momentos, donde podía pensar, sin nadie a mi alrededor, descansar de mis responsabilidades, _vivir mi vida._

Me senté sobre el césped, apoyando mi cabeza en la madera que sobresalía de la tierra y cerré mis ojos. Atender a los enfermos y heridos, vigilar a los alrededores, recoger plantas medicinales, pelear contra demonios, entre otras cosas era muy estresante, no es que no me gustara, pero sentía que necesitaba un descanso, quizás un viaje, conocer otras regiones, perfeccionar mis poderes. El viento sacudió mi cabello provocando que este cayera sobre mi rostro y distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. _Que bien_ pensé sarcásticamente. Igualmente era extraño, empecé a sentir frio, _mucho,_ y precisamente no estábamos en esa época. Fije mi vista al frente y en el césped se empezó a ver pequeños lugares de blanco. ¿ _Nieve?_ Estire mi brazo hacia adelante, con la palma hacia arriba y _efectivamente_ , pequeños copos de nieve se asentaron sobre mi mano.

De repente un dolor punzante azoto mi espalda, abrí mis ojos sorprendida, tire mi cabeza para atrás, encorve mi espalda y apreté los dientes fuertemente. Este extendió a lo largo, empecé a maldecir mentalmente. Gire apresuradamente, levantándome de mi lugar de descanso, pensado que quizás alguien estaba a mi alrededor, que me había lastimado y no lo había sentido. Pero no, nadie se encontraba cercano a mí. _Extraño._ Desate la capa de alrededor de mi cuello dejándola caer en el suelo rápidamente. Lleve mis manos debajo de mis ropas, sobre mi hombro hacia la zona de dolor, donde parte de mi piel estaba elevada ligeramente denotando una cicatriz como consecuencia de lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pensando que quizás estaba sangrando…pero _nada_. El dolor persistía sin embargo como sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando debía investigar, usando el arco como sostén empecé a caminar a las aldeas, el frio hacia todo más difícil. Mis pasos eran cortos y lentos, el dolor era desgarrador e inevitable que impedía que caminara más rápido. Respire profundamente y trate de apresurarme, ignorando el tormento de lo que alguna vez había sido una herida que casi acabo con mi vida.

Escuche un estruendo seguido de gritos, corrí desesperada aunque era difícil por la cantidad de nieve que se acumulaba sobre el suelo. El viento empezó a hacer acto de su presencia provocando una tormenta de nieve. Al atravesar algunas casas escuche el quejido de un aldeano mientras lo veía siendo asesinado por un demonio cruelmente.

Rápido lance una flecha pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella persona había fallecido y como siempre no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar su cuerpo sin vida. Mis manos temblaban por la furia contenida, _quería llorar_. El cielo estaba vacío, las incontables estrellas habían desaparecido dando paso a una gran cantidad de demonios. Resignada, me prepare y empezó la lucha. ¿Esto es lo que había sido Kikyo? Una sacerdotisa destinada solamente a combatir contra demonios. Estaba condenada y lo sabía, hasta que Naraku no sea derrotado. _¿Sería igual a Kikyo?_

El dolor se volvió aún más intenso, mi vista se tornó borrosa _¿Qué me pasaba?_

-Ayuda- murmure por lo bajo, esperando que alguien me ayudara inútilmente.-Debo hacerlo sola-me dije a mi misma.

Un monstruo se acercaba rápido, saque una flecha del carcaj ubicado en mi espalda pero la flecha cayo de mis manos. Mis manos temblaban y el sudor recorría mi frente. No podía fallar. Estire mis manos hacia el demonio y trate de concentrarme para liberar mi poder espiritual y salvarme. Cuando el demonio se me acerco fue instantáneamente destruido junto a otros próximos a él. Pero no podía hacer eso con todos, eran muchos y cada vez me sentía más débil.

Una figura apareció a lo lejos. Akira corrió hacia mí y trato de ayudarme con su arco disparando a los seres que se acercaban a nosotras. Estábamos rodeadas, no contaba con suficiente fuerza para hacer un campo de energía. Sentí otra presencia detrás de mí, estaba muy cerca y era un demonio. Quería atacarnos por la espalda. Los recuerdos atormentaron mi mente, haciendo que pierda la concentración y volviera fallar cuando voltee a dispararle. _No puedo permitirme hacer ese tipo de cosas._

El demonio se acercó, casi logre esquivarlo pero fui lo suficientemente lenta para que el provocara una profunda herida en mi brazo derecho haciendo que este empiece a sangrar, esto dificultaría que pueda doblar mi brazo para lanzar las flechas. Un profundo dolor me recorrió, tanto en mi espalda con en el lugar que me lastimo. La sangre cubrió mi ropa blanca, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡AKIRA!-grite, cuando ella me miro volví a hablarle.- ¡Ve a llamar a Sango y a los demás!-Akira me miro confusa, ya que nunca solía pedir ayuda.

Trate de evitar derramar lágrimas pero era imposible, estas recorrían libremente mis mejillas como una cascada. No solo lloraba por el dolor, sino también por la impotencia al saber que al haber llegado Inuyasha me convertí en una completa inútil. Solo había pasado menos de un día y yo estaba así, en un estado de locura completa.

¿ _Me sientes llorando Inuyasha?_

 _¿Podrás alguna vez sentir esta tristeza y vacío en mi corazón?_

 _¿Sientes odio a quien causo esto?_

Me deje caer sobre el frio suelo, rendido. Apreté mi mano izquierda sobre mi brazo derecho buscando detener la hemorragia. Me sentía perdida, trate de visualizar algo pero me era imposible, todo se veía borroso. Aferre mi arco a mi pecho y trate de concentrar la mayor parte de mi poder en él. No lo lograba. _Estoy asustada._ Solo esperaba que llegaran rápido.

-El amor solo es tu perdición- susurro alguien cerca mío, lo sentí en mi mente. Gire asustada pero no había nadie cerca de mí.

* * *

El grito de aldeanos se escuchó hasta donde me encontraba, corrí desesperado preocupado por mis amigos. Saltando por las ramas de los árboles, logre divisar el templo. _Estaba cerca._

A lo lejos la vi, a pesar de la cantidad de nieve que caía, siendo atacada por un demonio, haciendo que su sangre tiñería la nieve de color rojo. Un sentimiento de preocupación nació en mí, _quería acercarme a ella._

-¿Pero qué clase de locuras estoy diciendo? Se lo merecía.-

Corrí hacia el templo para llamar a Sango, Miroku y Kikyo. La primera ya se encontraba con su traje y Hiraikotsu en mano, Kikyo con su arco y Miroku con su báculo (Shakujou) en mano. Todos tenían el rostro serio. Shippo salía de una de las habitaciones, por donde salieron los demás, junto a Kirara. Él nos miraba a todos confundidos así que me decidí a hablar pero los pasos apresurados de alguien me interrumpieron.

-La sacerdotisa Yumiko me ha pedido que venga a buscarlos. Necesita de ustedes por favor.- empezó a hablar apresuradamente, en cuanto llego a nosotros, la sacerdotisa que acompañaba a la otra irritante y desagradable.-Los demonios están atacando la aldea y esta vez, son muchos. Deben estar preparados.- anuncio.- Afuera la nieve impide que se vea con claridad y hay una gran cantidad de veneno.

-Lo haremos- hablo rapidamente Sango.

-No se preocupe señorita, iremos todos nosotros con ustedes-reafirmo Miroku dando un paso al frente.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE LA AYUDARIA?!-grite exasperado harto de que no tomaran en cuenta mi decisión.

-Inuyasha, por favor- Kikyo dijo, posicionándose en frente mío-Que tú detestes a la sacerdotisa, no quiere decir que las personas deban pagar por ello. Además esto puede ser obra de Naraku, debemos investigar.-ella tenía razón.

-¡BIEN!, pero debo aclarar que no lo hago por ella-afirme enojado. Salí corriendo sin esperar a los demás. Quizás Naraku estaba cerca, debía averiguarlo y confirmar las sospechas-

Una vez fuera del templo me prepare para pelear, utilizando mis garras logre destruir a varios demonios, pero no era suficiente. De una gran nube seguían saliendo miles y miles de ellos. El veneno que había sido lanzado no me permitía sentir el olor de nadie y hacia que me sienta cada vez más débil, cosa que odiaba demasiado. Sentir la impotencia de no haber hecho algo en una situación significativa.

No podía usar mi poder al máximo, mi espada se había convertido en un objeto inútil que solo servía para protegerme de ciertas situaciones pero no tenía uso alguno cuando se trataba derribar a algún oponente. _Me convertí en alguien inútil_.

Sentí como si algo me hubiese atravesado mi hombro derecho, aproveche esta oportunidad para utilizar mis "garras de fuego" ocasionando la destrucción de algunos demonios molestos. Mire al cielo buscando más oponentes que quisieran atacarme pero al levantar la vista una luz me cegó, tan brillante y molesta, tan conocida y desconocida a la vez. _Tan parecida_ _a ella._

La luz violácea fue apagándose poco a poco luego de destruir a unos cuantos demonios, permitiéndome ver a una flecha que caía al suelo, vacía y tan simple que parecía inofensiva. Alarmado, busque al que provoco que esos demonios fueran derrotados utilizando una sola flecha.

El sudor recorría mis manos, _no estaba seguro que hacer_.

Estaba temblado, _no estaba preparado_.

 _¿Acaso podría ser…?_

Pero lo que vi no fue lo que esperaba, solo logre distinguir a la sacerdotisa de la aldea con una rodilla apoyada en el frio suelo, con el arco en sus manos, respirando entrecortadamente y el ceño fruncido. Todo su pelo se encontraba alborotado y la tierra manchaba su cara. Mi vista se fijó en su brazo derecho donde parte de la manga de su camisa blanca había sido arrancada mostrando una gran herida que goteaba sangre, su ropa se seguía manchando de la misma al igual que la nieve a su alrededor.

Volví mí vista hacia arriba y vi que Miroku, que se encontraba viajando sobre Kirara junto a Sango, tenían una expresión de sorpresa al igual que la que yo había tenido al principio. Ellos habían pensado lo mismo que yo.

Otra flecha salió disparada del mismo arco de la sacerdotisa, esta se ilumino al instante, repentinamente la luz se desvaneció y pocos momentos después se ilumino tan brillante que era difícil verla, al mismo momento se escuchó un estruendo. Dos flechas cayeron al suelo sin poder alguno. No era necesario ser un genio para saber quién había disparado la otra. Una era de Kikyo, lo sabía. Estaba completamente seguro. Aturdido por el gran poder presentado, reacciones rápidamente y grite a Sango y Miroku

-¡EL VENENO FUE PURIFICADO!- Miroku absorbería a los demonios con su Agujero Negro. La batalla ya estaba terminada. No logre divisar el olor de Naraku así que lo que pasara de ahora en adelante no me concernía a mí. Con una sonrisa triunfante emprendí mi camino hacia mi árbol de descanso. _Paz y tranquilidad._

* * *

El veneno fue despareciendo dando lugar a la magnífica noche, cielo azul, estrellas y la gran luna.

-¡SEÑORITA, TENGA CUIDADO! ¡SALGA DE AQUÍ!-grito Miroku una vez que estuvo en el suelo bajando de Kirara junto a Sango. _¿Y Shippo?_ Quise preguntar pero no lo hice, de seguro estaba bien ya que se los veía bastante tranquilos.

-De acuerdo.- dije y emprendí mi camino al templo para descasar por fin. Sentí a Inuyasha yéndose en sentido contrario al mío, cerca del rio. Al principio no estaba segura de sí vendría o no a ayudarme pero al parecer alguien logro convencerlo, seguro con la idea de que encontraría a Naraku. _Nunca cambiaria._

A lo lejos divise a Akira junto con Kikyo caminando hacia nosotros. Ni siquiera me moleste en esperarlas. Estaba cansada y todavía había muchas cosas para asimilar como el hecho de que Kikyo y yo unimos poderes. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió peleando pero yo estaba sorprendida pero obvio no lo daría conocer e hice lo mismo que ella.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche un alarido de dolor de un hombre, el único que podía ser era Miroku. Gire hacia ellos, corriendo rápidamente y lo vi sostener su mano.

-Lo sabía, Naraku está detrás de todo esto-aseguro Sango. Miroku absorbió sus insectos venenosos.- Su excelencia, vaya al…- su frase no fue terminada. El monje cayó pesadamente al suelo desmayado por la enorme cantidad de veneno que su Agujero Negro absorbió.

-Akira, llévalo al templo.- ordene.

-Que vayan con Kirara.- sabía que Sango iba proponerlo. Con su ayuda, pudimos subirlo sobre el lomo de Kirara, que se fue caminando junto con Akira al templo.

-Naraku volvió a aparecer, iré a llamar a Inuyasha- hablo Kikyo y sin decir más, empezó a caminar. Un dolor profundo se apodero de mí, más fuerte que el de mi herida del brazo y mucho más que la de mi cicatriz. Me sentía mal, sola. Un nuevo sentimiento renació. ¿Celos? No sabía, ya nada era seguro. _Inuyasha vino a cambiar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado._

* * *

Por fin! Después de mucho pude subir. Bien primero quiero pedir perdón, salí de vacaciones, fue mi cumpleaños (17/01), el de mi papá, mi sobrina quedo internada, tengo que estudiar y muchas cosas más.

Estoy sinceramente muy estresada, el capítulo quise terminarlo hace mucho pero no me terminaba de gustar así que lo cambie bastante. Iba a tener más de 4000 palabras pero muchas cosas no concordaban así que estoy trabajando en eso. Iba a subir todo el capítulo completo pero decidí dividirlo, porque si no, no iba a subir nada hasta el próximo mes más o menos y no quise hacerlo y subí esta parte ya terminada, solo falta la otra jajajajja

Espero que hayan tenido muy lindas fiestas. Feliz año jajaja

Estoy trabajando en la otra parte capítulo, pero por favor consideren que tengo que estudiar pero voy a hacer lo posible para subir esta semana, no prometo nada pero voy a tratar.

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció. En el próximo capítulo pienso responder a todos los del anterior cap., ahora estoy sin tiempo, discúlpenme. Besos, gracias por la paciencia.


	10. Capitulo 4 Segunda Parte

*Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, únicamente me pertenece la historia.

* * *

Dolor, solo eso podía sentir. Las ganas de llorar denotaban en mis ojos aguantando las lágrimas. No quería pestañear, sentirlas sobre mi mejilla solo probaba que era débil. Verlos juntos no fue la mejor opción y el que hayan venido tampoco lo era. El paso del tiempo me había cambiado, ya no era misma y lo sabía pero había partes de mi ser que siguen aferradas al pasado. Cosas que quizás jamás podría cambiar.

Por fin podía entenderlo, la sensación de debilidad no era linda. Entendía a Inuyasha cuando quería seguir a pesar de ya no poder más. El peso decayendo sobre mis hombros, la responsabilidad de toda una aldea y yo sin saber que hacer de mi vida. _¡PARA YA!_ No tenía que llorar. Bruscamente me seque las lágrimas.

-Ni siquiera paso un día desde que ustedes están aquí y ya trajeron problemas a la aldea-hable duramente en voz alta mientras preparaba una flecha en el arco para disparar a los insectos de Naraku.

-Deberías ser más cortes, después de todo nosotros te ayudamos- _Vete Sango_. Ya no hables más.

-Su entrada solo provoco destrucción por un ser que, según yo, los persigue y no precisamente para ser amables con ustedes-seguí disparando mientras hablaba. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho cuando lo vi venir saltando entre los árboles y luego corriendo.

-¡Entonces vete y deje que nosotros solucionemos nuestros problemas!

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO SI ESO INVOLUCRA A LO QUE DEBO CUIDAR!-con una fuerza más allá de lo normal, para mí, tense la cuerda del arco provocando que esta se rompa, mi brazo presento un dolor aún más punzante, la sangre seguía saliendo sin control alguno manchando mi ropa. Mire a los lados buscando algún arma pero no había nada, la nieve se había encargado de cubrir todo. Mi visión se iba distorsionando y agradecía internamente el conocer perfectamente este lugar.

-Acá tienes- una voz de niño hablo, no lo había sentido, esto estaba muy mal. Baje la mirada y me encontré a Shippo tendiéndome la espada. Lo observe como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía: ojos color verde esmeraldas que irradiaban inocencia, tan pequeño y frágil que sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de todo, un pasado tan cruel para un niño como el, la comisura de su labio tirando de un costado mostrando una sonrisa. Shippo demostraba que no todos los demonios eran malos, que podían ser como los humanos, que sentían y sufrían igual que nosotros.

-Gracias…- deje la frase a medio decir disimulando que no me acordaba de su nombre, me senté de cuclillas haciendo peso en mis ante píes y con el brazo izquierdo tome el arma que él me tendía.

-Shippo, ese es mi nombre. Hikaru me dijo que traiga esto- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mostrando sus pequeños colmillos y cerrando los ojos.

-Shippo- susurre suavemente apreciando cada letra de su nombre. Tanto sin poder decirlo. Le sonreí de vuelta y mire a los demás. Inuyasha, que se encontraba al lado de Sango, estaban boquiabiertos mirando sorprendidos a Shippo.

-¡Oye enano!-llamo Inuyasha Shippo. Él lo miro intrigado- ¿Con que te gusta la sacerdotisa? ¿No?-una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios, camino cerca de Shippo y mío, y se sentó al igual que yo, ubico su mano en la cabeza de él y empezó a sacudirla, despeinándolo. El rostro de Shippo estaba completamente colorado así que decidí salir en su ayuda.

-Ya déjalo en paz Inuyasha. Aba...-mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta, el nerviosismo se hizo presente. Empecé a titubear palabras sin sentido. Inuyasha frunció el sueño, su rostro lo decía todo, me había descubierto.

-¡ABAJO!-grito Shippo al tiempo que ubicaba sus manos en mi cabeza y la de Inuyasha tirándonos al suelo. Un estruendo se escuchó, levante la cabeza y vi una especie de cadena con una cuchilla (Hoz) golpear abruptamente una cabaña destruyendo la madera de inmediato. Lo mire intrigada, de algún lado la conocía, la había visto… ¡KOHAKU!

Me levante en cuando la cadena desapareció de mi vista. Mi brazo reclamaba ser curado cuando antes, no podía seguir así pero no podía dejarlos solos en su pelea. Logre divisar a Kikyo caminando apresuradamente al lado de Sango que miraba impactada a una figura distorsionada por la oscuridad y la nieve escondida en el cielo.

-K-ko-haku-su voz temblorosa se hizo presente. La tensión se sentía en el aire. De una gran pluma bajo Kohaku y Kagura. Esta última sonrió cínicamente demostrando estar satisfecha con la situación.

-Tanto tiempo Inuyasha- hablo Kagura mientras agitaba su abanico y gritaba al aire-¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!-gire sobre mi misma y alce a Shippo de un brazo y lo abrace a mí previniendo que le hicieran algo. Fue un acto casi involuntario. Espere el impacto pero este jamás llego y al girar mi rostro pude ver a Inuyasha que había desvainado su espada, desviando el ataque. El me miro. Yo lo mire. Parecía tan irreal. Tan lejano pero a la vez tan cerca. Pensé que lo había olvidado pero ese sueño se alejaba y sus ojos me hipnotizaban atrapándome en aquella mirada tan decidida y alegre color miel. El odio que alguna vez creí sentir por él se disipo. Cualquiera que observara su mirada gélida y aspecto de demonio huiría despavorido, pero solo pocas personas conocían al verdadero Inuyasha… y yo era una de ella. Casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de la situación se giró hacia su oponente, pude divisar, por un breve momento, sus mejillas teñirse de un tono carmín. _Tan lindo._

Volví en si cuando escuche un estruendo, seguido de un grito femenino. Solté a Shippo suavemente en el suelo.

-Ve con Hikaru y escóndanse- el solo asintió, se convirtió en una gran esfera rosada y voló lejos. Mi ropa no era mi mejor armadura pero no había tiempo, debía continuar peleando.

Gire apresuradamente y vi a Sango tirada boca arriba con los brazos a sus costados y a su Hiraikotsu lejos de ella. Un rastro de sangre se asomaba desde su estómago. Asustada corrí hacia ella agachándome para observar mejor su herida. El veneno estaba haciendo estragos en ella, su respiración acelerada y su rostros denotando de dolor era suficiente para darme cuenta de la situación, además de que lo sentía. Estire mis manos sobre su vientre pero sin llegar a tocarla y mi poder espiritual se encargó de hacer el resto. No esperaba gastar tanto poder espiritual para poder purificarla, la energía se me iba agotando. El sonido de las fechas siendo lanzadas llego a mi oído. Kikyo. Diversos estruendos y gritos de enojo y frustración. Inuyasha.

Me sentía adolorida una vez que termine. Poco a poco Sango fue abriendo sus ojos, ni siquiera espere a que se levantara cuando me pare y corrí a Kohaku que quería atacar a Kikyo. Sabía que la sacerdotisa podía llegar a ser una persona fría, después de todo así fue educada. No pretendía que alguien dejara este mundo si yo podía evitarlo. Blandí mi espada justo en frente al hermano de Sango. Nos miramos desafiantes esperado a que uno diera el primer paso y así fue. El me lanzo su arma queriendo lastimarme pero con la espada la lance lejos aún así la condena seguía en su mano. Corrí hacia el antes que tuviera control completo de ella.

Golpee la cadena con la mano y soltó la cuchilla. Estaba desarmado, sonreí interiormente. Apoye mi espada en su pecho tratando de intimidarlo y lo hice retroceder alejados de los demás. Algunos demonios habían aparecido y Kikyo se encargaba de destruirlos. Inuyasha peleaba con Kagura y Sango seguía herida.

-No tienes que hacer esto Kohaku. Piensa en tu hermana, en todo lo que le debes. Debes vivir para ti y para ella. No eres un juguete de Naraku. Deja que purifique tu fragmento- sus ojos cambiaron abruptamente, dejaron de ser negros y solo así supe que era él. Kohaku estaba de vuelta. Deje caer la espada y me arrodille frente a él, sin siquiera dudarlo el hizo lo mismo y se acercó a mí.

-¿Señorita Kagome?- retire la tela que cubría gran parte de mi rostro y sonreí. Me abrazo y deje que lo hiciera.-Naraku está convencido de que usted está con vida, pero se ocultó tan bien que empezó a dudar de si estaba en lo cierto o no-empezó a hablar aun en el abrazo.

-Shh… eso no importa ahora, debo purificar tu fragmento. Date la vuelta- y así lo hizo, ubique mis manos juntas en su cuello, donde se encontraba parte de la perla de Shikon dándole la vida. Una luz violácea salió y comenzó el proceso.

-¿C-cómo sobrevivió?-hablo el joven exterminador.

-Un sacerdote se encargó de cuidarme-le respondí.

-¿Los demás saben que esta con vida?- Cerré mis puños, el poder dejo de fluir pero inmediatamente las abrí.

-Nadie lo sabe excepto tú, no debes contárselo a nadie por favor.

-Por mi parte nadie lo sabrá- prometió.

-Gracias Kohaku- en cuanto dije eso, él se volteo apresuradamente, una cuchilla escondida en su manga salió disparada directo a mi herida del brazo. Grite mientras lo mirada anonadada.

-Si llegase a cortar una vez más en el otro brazo, ya no podrás usar la espada.

-¡SACERDOTISA YUMIKO!-se escuchó la voz de Shippo. El exterminador de ojos completamente negro sonrió malévolamente

-No te atrevas Kohaku- mi voz salió dura y entrecortada. El me miro por última vez y corrió perdiéndose entre los árboles. Tome el trapo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo pero no tenía tiempo para cubrirme. Shippo estaba en peligro.

Kohaku al ser solo un niño corría más lento que yo así que logre divisarlo fácilmente. Su cadena junto con la cuchilla en una mano amenazando al chico que se encontraba frente a él. _¡No Shippo!_

-¡NO TE ATREVAS KOHAKU!-grite aún más fuerte que anteriormente. Corrí hacia el empujándolo al suelo antes de que lastimara a Shippo. Estaba completamente indefenso, mi espada apuntando directo a su cuello. Mis piernas se encontraban a cada lado de su cuerpo, el cual estaba tendido inerte con la espalda en el piso esperando mis movimientos. Mis manos temblaban por dos cosas: parte de mi peso estaba concentraba en mi brazo lastimado ubicado al lado de su cuello y otra porque… no podía matarlo. Simplemente no podía. Sabía por lo que Kohaku sufría, él no tenía la culpa.

-K-Kagom-me-Shippo. Me había olvidado por completo de él. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos libremente. Él me estaba viendo en mi estado más vulnerable.

-Y-yo..y-o lo s-sien-to por todo Shippo-mi voz apenas audible, las ganas de escapar era grandes. Sentía mi corazón latiendo apresuradamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas me hacían sentir culpable, por todo. La cabeza me dolía y el valor se escapó de mis manos. Llore como una niña, llore por mí, por él, por Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku. Llore por mi mamá, mi abuelo y Sota. La carga en mis hombros aumento, alguien más sabia mi secreto. De pronto me vi empujada hacia el suelo y Kohaku escapo. No pude meterlo y no quería hacerlo.

Me quede sentada en suelo con mis ropas ensuciándose de tierra. Lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abrace. Quería que todo sea un mal sueño y mi madre me levantara sonriente para ir a la escuela. Quería jugar con Sota y escuchar las historias del abuelo. Necesitaba saber que alguien me quería después de lo hice, aunque no mate a nadie, estaba segura que casi lo hacía. No podría vivir así.

Sentí un par de pequeñas manos agarrar las mías y separarlas. Mire hacia adelante y su sonrisa inocente estaba ahí. ¿Me perdonaba? Pero no necesite respuesta, su abrazo lo significo todo. Me brindo todo lo que necesitaba. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él correspondiéndole.

-No tuviste la culpa Kagome-sus palabras me tranquilizaron y deje de sollozar. Todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento Shippo.- hizo presión en su abrazo y supe que alguien me había perdonado. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato pero decidí romper el maravilloso momento aunque no quería hacerlo.-Debemos ir con los demás.- demande mientras me separaba de él.

-Tengo tanto para preguntarte Kagome… ¡¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?! ¡¿Por qué no nos buscaste?! …-siguió parloteando mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo enumerando con sus manos.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para contestarte. Tenemos que ayudar a los demás-le dije mientras volvía a ponerme la tela cubriendo mi rostro.

-¡SI! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A CONTARLES A LOS DEMAS QUE ESTAS VIVA! ¡ESTARAN CONTENTISIMOS!-grito lleno de felicidad mirándome mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

-Shippo… ¡No! No puedes.-hable firmemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-su era pura tristeza.

-N-no podemos decírselo a nadie porque…-mi mente buscando alguna excusa-quiero ser yo la que se los digas. ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Tengo mucho que hacer todavía y no puedo dejar la aldea. Hay mucha gente que me necesita y yo necesito tiempo.

-¡Pero nosotros también te necesitamos!-por primera vez vi a Shippo enojado conmigo.

-Ustedes tienen a Kikyo… y a mí me necesitan aquí-

-Nos haces mucha falta Kagome-de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas.-Tienes que seguir con nosotros. Por favor. Sé que todavía no perdonas al tonto de Inuyasha pero…-

-¡NO ME IRE SHIPPO! ¡NO LO HARE!-mi enojo aumento considerablemente. El me miro indignado de que le haya gritado así y huyo sin siquiera dudarlo. No lo seguí. No podía irme de aquí. Aquí estaba lo que necesitaba.

Camine de vuelta a donde había dejado a Sango. No entendía como podía caminar sin tambalearme por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Pero hable demasiado pronto, mi vista se distorsiono, un ligero mareo que invadió, sentía al suelo moviéndose debajo de mí. Todo me daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estoy? Mi brazo lastimado se encontraba entumecido. Lograba sentir algo, una presencia cerca pero ¿De qué?

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!-una voz profunda llego a mis oídos. ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hacía…? ¿Qué había pasado? –Deberías tener más cuidado. Casi te matan.-Abrí mis ojos abruptamente. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Mis ojos enfocaron mejor el frente. Miles de demonios dispuestos a asesinarnos acercándose peligrosamente. Sostuve mi espada dispuesta a pelear.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí observando patéticamente o vas a pelear?- hable.

-Por lo menos dame las gracias por haberte salvado-contesto.

-Yo no te he pedido que me salvaras-

-Eres una malagradecida-

-Y tu un idiota-

-Testaruda-

-Tonto-

-Terca- seguimos peleando por un rato más hasta que escuche como alguien hacia una tos fingida.

-Ya basta chicos, dejen de pelear, sean como Sango y yo- dijo posando sus manos debajo de su espalda. Habían vuelto, a pesar de estar heridos ellos daban y eran capaces de todo por Inuyasha. En sus ojos se notaba el cansancio

-¡Monje libidinoso!- grito Sango golpeándolo en su cabeza con su Hiraikotsu. Kirara hizo acto de presencia posicionándose a su lado.

-Perdóname Sango, es culpa de mi maldición- sosteniendo su mano izquierda con la cual la había tocado, soltando su báculo.

-Excelencia, su maldición se encuentra en la otra mano-le contesto Sango con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Empecé a reír. No sabía dónde se encontraba Kikyo, la busque con la mirada y la encontré, estaba mirando hacia el cielo, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados desafiantes., había creado un campo de energía que rodeo toda la aldea pero sabía que esto sería solo temporal. Ella se empezaría a cansar. Los demonios no se acercaban, solo esperaban pacientes el cansancio de Kikyo para seguir la batalla. Parte de su rostro se encontraba cubierto por pequeñas gotas de sangre y rasguños. Poseía todo el pelo alborotado y tierra también sobre este y su cara. Apuesto a que yo lucia peor.

-Dejen de jugar y prepárense- ordene a Sango y Miroku, ellos callaron de inmediato y cada uno se preparó para batalla. El campo de energía se desvaneció. Unos fuertes ruidos como gruñidos aparecieron. Luchando como en los viejos tiempos con mis amigos. Moviendo mi mano cada vez que alguien se acerba con la espada la cual desprecia un color violáceo. Era el momento.

* * *

Bieeen, no me maten. Revise lo más que pude el capítulo pero estoy tan apurada que apenas tengo tiempo. Estoy cansada así que no se escribí algo mal pero espero que no, igual seguro que si. Es mi último año de colegio y apenas puedo actualizar pero como soy muy terca estoy empezando a trabajar con otra historia que en muy poco tiempo voy a publicar, también de Inuyasha.

 **miu39:** Holaa aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que estuve desaparecida pero siempre tengo en cuenta tus comentarios. Esto es solo el inicio de la historia, todavía queda mucho mas. Si, alguien va a ver la cicatriz pero es un secretito mío que planeo contárselos luego. Sh sh. Sesshomaru si va a aparecer, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Besos

 **Fumie16:** En el próximo capítulo narra Inuyasha y vamos a verlo sufrir un poco más. ¿Se lo merece? ¿No? Jajaja… muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima a seguir. Entonces estas por terminar la escuela, me imagino… mucha suerte en todo lo que te propongas. Besos

 **aby2125:** Holaaaaa… Poco a poco se irá descubriendo todo… Inuyasha en el fondo quiere a lo sabemos menos el *empieza a llorar* jajajjaa gracias por tu comentario… Besos

 **Riri-chan:** Bienvenida, espero que te este gustandoo y que la disfrutes. Besos

¿Qué opinan de Shippo? Como verán no hubo mucho inuxkag pero bueno. Cabe aclarar que ya es mas Aome, si no Kagome a partir de ahora.

Comenten que opinan, enserio me anima a seguir. Es mucha responsabilidad del colegio pero aquí sigo porque amo escribir. Disfruten leer tanto como yo disfruto escribir.


End file.
